League of Avengers
by gunman
Summary: A battle against the Masters of Evil has unforeseen consequences for the heroic Avengers and the heroes of another universe, The Justice League, as dark forces conspire to bring them down. Chapter 4 uploaded.
1. Transport

_**LEAGUE OF AVENGERS  
><strong>_by Gunman

Disclaimer: I do not own Avengers, Justice League, or their characters.

Summary: A battle against the Masters of Evil has unforseen consequences for the heroic Avengers and the heroes of another universe, as dark forces conspire to bring them down.

Story idea from Crazyboi23.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter 1  
><strong>Transport<strong>

(Sovereign Nation of Wakanda, Marvel Universe)

For centuries, the sovereign nation of Wakanda had been protected by the panther warriors, lead by their king, who bore the mantle of the Black Panther. Strong, quick, agile and cunning, the Black Panther was the personification of strength that had been the source of security for the nation. Even unto it's isolationist attitude.

Yet, for years since it's discovery, and even it's inclusion into the UN, Wakanda had been besieged by numerous enemy forces, such as AIM, Hydra, and various super villains, who all desired the same thing: Wakanda's most sacred resource, vibranium.

Believed to be of extraterrestrial origins, Vibranium possesses the unique ability to absorb all forms of energy, everything from sound to kinetic energy, and was even used to create Captain Americas virtually indestructible shield.

The king of Wakanda, T'Chaka and then his son T'Challa, sold off small amounts of the vibranium in order to fund their nations education and modernization.

While this had made Wakanda a wealthy and prosperous nation, it was anything but peaceful.

The Masters of Evil, a group of deadly costumed super villains who had once been formed to oppose the planets premier superhero team, The Avengers, had come to Wakanda for several nefarious reasons.

Kidnap the King and Queen of Wakanda. Pillage the Vibranium. Steal whatever they wanted.

Naturally, however, this intricate plan of action had one major obstacle:

The Avengers.

Due to the large assortment of villains that were swelling the ranks of this newest incarnation of the Masters, the Avengers team had been forced to diversify their own ranks.

**Captain America's** team of Avengers had gone to the royal palace to deal with a group of strange battle droids that bore the color and markings of Hydra.

Caps team consisted of **Thor**-the God of Thunder and warrior prince of Asgard; the **Lady Sif**-Warrior Maiden of Asgard and Wielder of the Flying Sword; **Spider-Man**-arachnid hero, scientist, teacher and adventurer; **Black Widow**-deadly redheaded secret agent, spy, assassin and hero; the incredible **Hulk**-gamma powered behemoth and scientist; and **War Machine**-Air Force Colonel and armored adventurer.

Sif was filling in for Brunhilde the Valkyrie, who had gone back to Asgard on 'official business'.

**Iron Man's** team, which some people called 'The Pleasure Avengers', was dealing with the first group of Masters of Evil, known as The Wrecking Crew, as well as a group of battle droids, who were attacking from the outskirts of the country of Wakanda. His team consisted of **Moondragon**-the beautiful bald-headed telepath, bio-geneticist, and martial artist; **Ms Marvel**-the blond-haired energy-wielding female powerhouse; **Hercules**-the super strong Son of Zeus; **Sersi**-the matter-altering Eternal; **She-Hulk**-the gamma-powered lawyer and adventurer; and **Tigra**-the talented werecat investigator.

To the East of the palace was **Dark Spider** and his team of Avengers: **X-23**-the razor-clawed assassin and clone of Wolverine;** Gammazon**-clone of She-Hulk from the far future; **Rescue**-the female Iron Man; **Free Spirit**-the female super soldier; **Thunderstrike**-substitute Thor from another dimension; and **Black Goliath**-size shifting hero from another universe.

Dubbed 'The Extreme Avengers', they were dealing with the other Masters of Evil: The Hood, Moonstone, Grey Gargoyle, Blizzard, Hydro-Man, Jack O'Lantern and Boomerang.

However, within the royal palace, the leadership of Wakanda was worried.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(Wakandan Royal Palace, War Room)

"This battle seems like a diversion." T'Challa said as he looked over the battlefield reports and the video feeds that were being pumped into the War Room on dozens of monitors.

"This isn't a battle. It's an invasion." Mubaru, a Wakandan cabinet member who represented the Mountain Tribes, said.

"Without an army? That seems redundant." N'Gassi, adviser to T'Challa and acting regent when he goes away on missions, said.

"Something is wrong, at any rate." T'Challa said to his advisors.

"Two groups of superhumans are attacking Wakanda's boarders from two sides. A battalion of Hydra battle droids directly assaults the palace. And that's it." Storm, the weather-controlling Queen of Wakanda, mused as she stood next to her husband.

"What do you mean, my queen?" W'Kabi, T'Challa's competent second-in-command, asked.

"Where are their tanks, their armor divisions, their air support? I see none of that." Storm said.

"You think there is another game afoot?" Shuri, T'Challa's younger sister, asked.

"I just think we're missing something."

"What about satellites? Orbital bombardment weapons?" Shuri asked.

"Our tracking systems do not see anything over Wakanda, sir." Jiru, assistant to N'Gassi, said.

"I don't like it." T'Challa said.

"Our forces are holding them back, sire." W'Kabi said.

"I'm afraid my queen is right. This is a diversion." T'Challa said.

"I have already called Wolverine and the X-Force for assistance, but there seems to be something else headed our way?" Storm said as she pointed to one of the monitors.

"Friend or foe?" Shuri asked.

"Unknown. But it's heading for Wakanda at incredible speed." Storm said.

"Cosmic in nature? Mechanical? Is there a radiation signature?" N'Gassi asked.

"We detected an unusual type of radiation signature. But... it doesn't seem to be generated by mechanical means." Jiru said.

"A missile?" Mubaru asked.

"Not like any we've seen." Jiru replied.

"How close?" Shuri asked.

"500 miles out and closing." Jiru said.

"Iron Man! Come in!" T'Challa said as he activated his Avengers ID Card.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Just inside the royal palace courtyard, a strange machine is activated. The object in question looked like a large black box, ten square feet and with several green-ish glowing circles on all sides. What's more, is that it had appeared in the courtyard during the Avengers battle against the robots.

Captain America and his team were inside the courtyard dismantling the Hydra robots as quickly as possible.

"What the heck is that thing?" Spider-Man gasped as he hurled another Hydra robot against a thick stone wall.

"Looks like some kind of bomb! I don't recognize the design!" War Machine shouted as he fired at a squad of Hydra robots.

"Spider-Man! Disarm That Thing!" Captain America shouted as he slammed his shield into another Hydra robot.

"On It!" the amazing webslinger shouted as he raced towards the device.

It took the webslinger nearly a minute to locate and open the hatch for the large device, only to stop when he got a good look inside it. The hatch was approximately two square meters, so that was helpful to him, the only problem was that what he was looking at was not.

"What's wrong?" War Machine asked, landing near the webslinger so as to provide him cover.

"I... don't know what the hell this thing is!" Spider-Man replied to his armored ally.

"You mean you can't disarm this thing?" War Machine asked.

"If it was made on Earth I'd have a better chance. This thing is... it looks alien to me." Spider-Man replied to him.

"What do you mean?" he asked, his guns turning to fire at a new group of advancing robots.

"Half the components in this thing look organic. I see a dozen crystals of various sizes inside here that don't seem to have a function. The core of this device looks like a beating heart. And there's a force field protecting what would normally be an unimportant part of this machine!" Spider-Man explained.

Thor blasted another group of robots with a bolt of lightning, as Sif sliced through the greenish metal of her own squad of Hydra droids.

"Who could have made it?" War Machine asked as his shoulder-cannon blasted the last of 'his' Hydra robots.

"Galactus?" Hulk asked as he was crumpling and reshaping a Hydra-bots arm.

"He wouldn't make something this small." Spider-Man said.

"Dr Doom?" Black Widow asked as she appeared from behind the webslinger.

"No, I've seen his work. This looks way too advanced." Spider-Man said.

"Thanos?" War Machine asked.

"Nope. Too simplistic." Spider-Man replied.

"What about Loki?" Thor asked as he approached the group.

"Machines aren't his thing. And I don't see any Asgardian symbols in or on this device. He usually leaves a signature like that."

Captain America and Lady Sif were fighting back-to-back against the last of the Hydra robots, while the rest of the Avengers had gathered around the red and blue webslinger.

"Can you shut it down? Or... sabotage it or something?" Black Widow asked.

"I... think so." Spider-Man said as he began tinkering with the mechanics inside the large black box.

"Or he could make it blow up sooner." Hulk mused.

"Not. Helping." Spider-Man hissed at the green goliath.

Pulling several of the crystals out of their sockets and plugs, Spider-Man tried to cause a backwards power surge through the device, hoping to overload and short-out the device, causing it to shut down.

However, the entire incredibly complicated system began to charge, even as the webslinger grabs the illuminated circuits, which only results in sending an energized charge through his body.

"AHHHHHH!" the webslinger screamed as the group was suddenly encased in white light.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

T'Challa and Storm were looking over the reports, seeing the Avengers team had defeated both the Masters of Evil and the Hydra robots.

However, there was still the strange device in the middle of the courtyard to deal with.

Storm looked up from the balcony of the palace and saw the members of X-Force arrived.

Storm was relieved to see Wolverine, Warpath and Archangel all wearing their black and white uniforms. But she was confused at seeing Bishop, Psylocke and Domino, as well as a woman who looked like Fantomex.

"I know, 'Ro. I'll explain later." Wolverine said to the Wakandian Queen and X-Man, seeing the look of confusion on her face.

"I look forward to it, if you believe you can trust all of them." Storm replied.

"They'll do their job." the razor-clawed mutant hero said.

"There may not be a job for them to do." T'Challa said to the mutant heroes.

"What do you mean?" Logan asked.

"Hey! What's that light?" Warpath shouted.

"Oh, hell!" Domino gasped.

The entire team and the palace itself was suddenly encased in bright blinding white light.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Out side of Wakanda, the strange missile-like object continued to fly towards the center of the country, heading straight for the royal palace.

It flew towards the courtyard of the palace, heading directly for the large black box that had been teleported to the middle of the palace itself, and was then itself engulfed in the blinding white light of the device it was heading for.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"Cap? CAP! Steve, What's Going On In There?!" Iron Man shouted into his communicator as soon as the white light was seen from the boarders of the Wakandian country.

There was no reply, and that made Tony worried. Worse, his communication from T'Challa had also been cut off during transmission.

"What's going on? What's that light?" She-Hulk gasped as she covered her eyes.

"Where's the mountain? Where's the palace? I could have seen it from here!" Tigra shouted.

"I'm not sensing anything from that area." Moondragon gasped as she tried to use her telepathy to reach her teammates.

"Steve? Natasha? James?" Ms Marvel gasped, trying to reach her friends with her own Avengers ID card.

"Where are they?" Sersi the raven-haired molecular-transmuter asked.

"I... don't know. I really don't know." the armored Avenger said as he took off to investigate closer.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"Spider-Man! What's going on? What's happening?" Dark Spider asked as soon as the light died down.

"It's... the whole country is..." Black Goliath gasped when he saw a gigantic hole where Wakanda's royal palace and it's mountain of Vibranium was supposed to be. His gigantic height allowed him a much more extensive view of the surrounding area. And right now, he found it lacking.

"It's gone!" Rescue shouted as she flew back down to the group. "The whole area is... it's just... gone!"

"That's impossible!" Gammazon shouted. "The whole mountain? The palace? Just gone?"

"I'm not getting anything back from Peter." Dark Spider whispered to X-23.

"Hydra isn't capable of this. So... who is?" X-23 asked.

"How is this possible?" Free Spirit gasped.

"I don't know, I... I've never seen anything like this before." Thunderstrike said as he took off his helmet to see it for himself with his own eyes.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Authors Notes:

I love superheroes, so I just had to write up this idea that Crazyboi sent me. Though there were a few problems with getting it out earlier, I hope this was an enjoyable read.

Chapter two might be up soon, and will feature the Justice League.

There are several pairings for this story, but I'll let you know who later.

Please read and review.


	2. Stranger Days

_**LEAGUE OF AVENGERS  
><strong>_by Gunman

Disclaimer: I do not own Avengers, Justice League, or their characters.

Summary: The Avengers and the Justice League meet, and fight!

Story idea from Crazyboi23.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
>HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH<p>

Chapter 2  
><strong>Stranger Days<strong>

(Metropolis, DCAU)

The grand and glorious city of Metropolis had often stood as an example of how a modern civilization should be. This city had seen much change of the times, ever since it's founding at the end of the French and Indian War.

War, Industrial revolution, civil and society transformation, the Space Age, the Digital Age, and even the advancement in the areas of business and art.

Within the last few years it had also seen the coming of various superhumans, including the alien hero known as Superman.

Along with the Last Son of Krypton, other heroes and alien beings had come to the city. Everything from benevolent and peaceful, to warmongers looking to conquer mankind.

And in between these two extremes, was a certain red-haired warrior queen.

"Get out of my way, you little upstart!" the red-haired alien warrior queen named Maxima shouted as she swung her sword again at the blond.

"Back off, you royal pain in the butt!" the blond-haired alien heroine known as Supergirl shouted as she dodged the blade and tackled the redhead.

Maxima was dressed in a black bodysuit with white lines and gold plates, a long white cape, and a silver and black tiara around her forehead. She had long red hair that draped down the small of her back, and green eyes.

Supergirl was dressed in her white shirt with the 'S' shield on the chest, a short red cape, a blue mini-skirt, red boots and white gloves. She had a black hairband that held her long blond hair back.

Across the street, two other female figures were just watching the aggressive interplay between the two superhumans.

"This is the last time I agree to come to Metropolis to help Supergirl out when her cousin is away." Batgirl grumbled.

"Shouldn't we get involved?" Vixen, the Africa-borne supermodel/heroine asked.

"No." Batgirl, the red-haired dark angel of Gotham City replied. "I don't think that would be a good idea."

Looking at the red-haired warrior queen and the blond alien fighting it out, Vixen had to agree. Even with her bull elephant-strength, Vixen knew she was outclassed.

"Can't believe that I'm watching two alien women fighting it out on the streets of Metropolis." Vixen said, wearing her tan/gold sleeveless bodysuit with her Tantu Totem around her neck, a plunging neckline and a pair of long arm-length gloves. She had short brown hair, dark-skin, and goldish eyes.

"Both of them far more powerful than any normal human being on this planet." Batgirl said.

The dark angel of Gotham was decked out in her dark-blue body suit with her yellow gloves and boots, long-flowing cape behind her, her long red hair flowing behind her cowl, a yellow bat symbol on her chest and a belt around her shapely hips.

"Kinda makes you feel insignificant, doesn't it?" Vixen asked.

"Standing next to Batman makes me feel insignificant." Batgirl quirked.

CRASH! BOOM! BAM!

"Okay, they're destroying a lot of property, shouldn't we do something?" Vixen asked.

"Well..." Batgirl started to say.

Suddenly, a bright flash and a swirling vortex, not unlike a Boom Tube, caught the quartets attention as a group of figures suddenly materialized out of thin air.

Supergirl and Maxima stopped fighting as soon as they saw the blinding light.

"What trickery is this?" Maxima demanded.

"Not mine." Supergirl said.

Batgirl scanned the group, noticing seven human-like figures appearing before them, each of them dressed in different costumes and armor, alongside a large black box-shaped object that had a very familiar-looking design.

"What the... who the heck is that?" Vixen asked.

"I don't know, but I recognize that box." Batgirl said.

"What is this?!" Maxima gasped in confusion.

"I don't know, but wait here!" Supergirl said as she flew over to the group.

"What? I will not wait... Argh!" the warrior queen growled in frustration as she followed the blond Argosian.

Captain America looked around, clearing his head of what had just happened. Seeing that his teammates were alright, he suddenly took notice of the quartet of female figures approaching them. What's more, is that they were all wearing costumes, and one of them was flying.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" the blond-haired teenager who was flying asked.

The group looked stunned at her somewhat harsh words.

"Supergirl! Wait!" Batgirl hissed at the blond.

"Barb, we don't know who these guys are. I've never seen them before." Supergirl whispered to the redhead.

"That's no reason to be hostile to them right away." she whispered back to the blond.

"Um, excuse me!" the blue-garbed super soldier said, getting the pairs attention. "But could someone please tell us what just happened?"

"That's what we'd like to know." Vixen said. "I'm Vixen, by the way. That's Batgirl, Supergirl and Maxima." she said, introducing the other females standing beside her.

"I am the warrior queen of Almerac, and if you have come from Apokolips, then you are my enemy as well!" the redhead in the black and white body armor said as she raised her sword.

The Avengers team just looked at each other in confusion.

"Come FROM Apocalypse? What are you talking about?" Captain America asked.

"A group of people we don't know, suddenly appear out of nowhere, and apparently brought here by a device from Apokolips, and I'm not supposed to be suspicious?" Supergirl asked.

_"From_ Apocalypse? You make it sound like a place, not an event or a person." The Hulk said.

"Person?" Vixen asked.

"The only Apocalypse we know is a super powerful mutant who wants to destroy and rule our world." Black Widow answered.

"Uh, no. Apokolips is a _place_. A planet ruled by an evil alien warlord named Darkseid." Supergirl said.

"Never heard of him." Captain America said.

"Never heard...? The guy tried to take over the planet, starting here in this city." Supergirl explained.

"Where are we?" War Machine asked.

"Metropolis." Supergirl said.

"We're in Illinois?" War Machine asked.

"Metropolis is in New York." Batgirl said.

"No it's not." Captain America said.

"Yes it is. You're standing in the middle of it right now." the blond maid of might said.

The group looked at each other with confusion in their eyes.

At seeing their confusion, Batgirl tried a new tactic.

"Maybe we should start with who you all are?" Batgirl asked the blue-garbed man with the shield.

"Of course. My apologies." the super soldier said. "We're The Avengers. I'm Captain America. This is the Lady Sif of Asgard, Black Widow the super spy, Thor the Norse god of thunder, the incredible Hulk, War Machine the air force avenger, and..."

"Hey! That guy's bleeding!" Supergirl shouted as she pointed behind them.

The group looked over to see that Spider-Man was on the ground, and not moving.

"Oh God!" War Machine gasped.

"What's wrong with him?!" Sif asked.

"Spider-Man! You alright, son?" Captain America asked.

"Son? He's your son?" Supergirl asked.

"No, Cap just likes to say that. Old timer." Hulk said.

"Old?" Batgirl asked, staring at the young-looking super soldier.

"What's wrong with him?" Vixen asked.

"Looks like he's got a concussion, a couple broken bones, internal bleeding, several second-degree burns on his hands, arms and chest, and it looks like his left wrist is fractured." Supergirl said.

The Avengers looked at the blond-haired young woman.

"How could you possibly know that?" Black Widow asked.

"X-ray vision." Supergirl said, pointing at her eyes with two of her fingers.

The group looked at her, stunned.

"Yeah. And I can tell he's pretty cute, too." she said with a smirk. "Despite being pretty banged up." she said, pointing to the web-slinger.

"Breathing's kinda shallow." Black Widow said as she checked his vital up close.

"Vitals are not looking good." War Machine said as his suit scanned the arachnid hero.

"Then we should give him a warrior's death." Maxima said as she raised her sword above her head.

Sif saw this and pulled her own sword, angling it to Maxima's neck.

"We will decide how to deal with our comrade." Sif declared.

"Comrade?" Maxima said with a laugh. "You didn't even know he was hurt until Supergirl said something!"

"How did he get like this?" Vixen asked.

"He was trying to sabotage that thing." Black Widow said, pointing to the large black box.

Supergirl and Batgirl looked at the box and then to each other. Their expressions telling them the same thing.

"Sabotage?" Batgirl asked.

"We assumed the device to be an explosive of some kind." Thor explained. "The Captain ordered our arachnid ally to disarm the device."

"But he'd never seen anything like it before, so he kinda screwed up." Hulk gruffed.

"Yeah. We all thought we were dead." War Machine said.

"So... instead of killing you, Spider-Man's interference with the device somehow transported you to our universe instead." Batgirl surmised.

The Avengers looked at the dark angel in shock.

"Another universe? Really?" Hulk asked.

"It's the only thing I can think of. I mean, I've never heard of you. _Any_ of you." Batgirl said.

"Neither have I." Supergirl said.

"We need to get him to a hospital!" Vixen said.

"Where? We're in another universe, how do we know the people here can be trusted?" Captain America asked.

"We don't." War Machine said.

"Then we will give him a warriors death." Maxima said.

"Raise your sword and I will cut your head off!" Sif declared.

"You dare threaten me? Maxima? The Warrior Queen of Almerac? Who do you think you are?" Maxima declared to the raven-haired Asgardian.

"I am the Lady Sif of Asgard! Some know me as the Goddess of War!" Sif growled at the redheaded queen.

Batgirl, Supergirl and Vixen just stared at the two women incredulously, while Captain America and the rest of the Avengers began stepping backwards.

It was Cap who grabbed Spider-Man under his arms and began pulling him aside.

The three heroines, noticing the Avengers pulling back, also began moving backwards.

"Let us see if you are worthy of your title!" Maxima declared as both women stepped away from each other, assuming their respecting battle stances.

Gripping their sword handles tightly with both hands, the two warrior women continued to glare at each other with incredible amounts of what appeared to be hatred and anger.

But to those who looked closely, it was also anticipation.

The group could feel the tension between the two women, almost like a mounting storm that is about to rain down upon you.

Supergirl looked down at their feet, seeing cracks forming in the pavement they were standing on.

Thor actually smiled, seeing their battle postures were tense and ready to be unleashed. As a warrior himself, he could appreciate what was to come.

Captain America looked at them closely, seeing their eyes unblinking at each other. They were studying each other intently. The slightest movement, the briefest twitch, would give away what they were going to do. Cap had seen this before, though the pair seemed to be equals in skill and tactics.

He had no idea how right he was.

While he would have normally tried to stop something like this, since it was extremely counterproductive, he knew this was inevitable.

The two warrior women suddenly sprang forward, their swords slamming hard into each other and emitting a piercing high-pitched ringing sound that caused everyone in the area to hold their ears in pain.

The Avengers and their allies shrieked in pain as their ears rang from the sound. Even Thor winced a little bit.

Sif and Maxima threw themselves into the fight. Their swords slamming into each other with both strength and ferocity, their movements becoming a blazing fast blur of movements as their blades met in a perfect X-pattern every time they struck at each other.

Maxima jumped back to avoid one of Sifs strikes, only to charge forward again to try and impale her opponent with her sword. Seeing this, Sif tilted herself backwards, allowing gravity to pull her towards the street and causing Maxima to sail right over her. The warrior goddess of Asgard arched herself up and back into a standing position, turning around to face the warrior queen of Almerac, who spun around and charged again.

The pairs swords slammed into each other again and again, neither refusing to give ground, even as their attacks paused briefly. The two warrior women were now pushing against each other with their swords as they stared into each others eyes.

Suddenly, Maxima saw Sif's eyes flutter.

"You blinked." the redheaded queen smirked.

Sif smirked, before she pulled her sword back towards her body, causing Maxima to lurch forward towards the Asgardian, as Sifs head shot forward and smacked into the warrior queen's forehead, her headdress colliding with Maxima's tiara, and causing the warrior queen to stumble backwards in pain.

"AGH!" Maxima gasped suddenly.

"So did you." Sif smirked in return.

The pair immediately returned to their fight, as a trio of glowing green figures flew into view.

The first was a blond haired young woman with golden-yellow skin, hair and glowing green eyes. She had pointed, elven ears and was dressed in a white and green mini-dress with a white top, green skirt, green boots, white gloves and a greenish choker-collar around her neck.

The second was a purple-skinned woman with long auburn hair, with greenish eyes, dressed in a green and black armor-type outfit with her forearms and upper thighs exposed.

The third was as red skinned woman with short black hair and purple eyes. She was dressed in a green and black bodysuit with white gloves and boots.

All three of them looked like alien super models, with only a few slight variations to differentiate them from human beings.

"Wha... now we have Green Lanterns showing up?" Batgirl gasped as soon as she saw them.

"Who are they?" Captain America asked the dark angel.

"Alien peacekeepers assigned to a specific sector of space to protect innocent life forms against evil creatures and conquerors throughout the universe." Batgirl explained. "The Green Lantern assigned to our sector is actually from Earth."

"He is?" Cap asked.

"Yeah. I think he used to be a Marine." Batgirl said.

At hearing that, War Machine looked at the dark angel in shock.

"Oh My God! I just realized something!" Batgirl gasped.

"What?" the super soldier asked.

"They can help your friend!" the dark angel explained.

The three alien women flew down to the costumed heroes as Supergirl and Batgirl approached them.

"What's going on over there?" the blond Green Lantern asked, looking at the two still-fighting women.

"A fight." Supergirl said simply.

"Are we ever glad to see you guys." Batgirl said to them.

"Really? You know us?" the blond, elf-like Green Lantern said.

"Yes. You're Green Lanterns." the dark angel said.

"John Stewart has told you about us?" the purple-skinned Green Lantern asked.

"Well, sort of. Look, we've got a situation and maybe you can help us." Batgirl said.

"Yes, you do have a situation. That's why we are here." the red-skinned Green Lantern said.

"How did you know we've got an injured man here?" Captain America asked.

"Injured man? We didn't come for..." the purple-skinned woman started to say.

"What injured man?" the red-skinned woman interrupted.

"Over here." the super soldier said, leading the trio to their friend.

The three Green Lanterns hover over to the still motionless Spider-Man.

"Oh, god. How is he?" the red-skinned woman asked.

"Not good. His injuries are too extensive. We try to move him now, he could die." Black Widow said.

Cap looks at the three female Green Lanterns.

"Can you help him?" the super soldier asked.

The Green Lantern with the red skin looked down at the webslinger and quickly brought up her ring. A beam of light shined down over the red and blue garbed hero, creating holographic images of his bones and internal organs all around him.

"Oh, my, god!" the red-skinned woman gasped.

"What?" the captain asked.

"We're losing him. Hold on!" she said as she created a cocoon of energy around him, levitating him off the ground and glowing brightly to blind nearly everyone around them.

This bright light even stopped the two warrior women from their fight.

The light eventually died down, the cocoon unwrapped, and Spider-Man was gently laid on the hard concrete sidewalk.

"What happened?" Captain America asked.

"What did you do?" Black Widow asked.

"I healed him." the red-skinned woman said.

"Oohhhh. What happened?" the webslinger groaned.

"Spider-Man! Are you alright?" Captain America asked.

"I... yeah, I feel good. Who did... what happened?" Spider-Man asked.

"Is he alright?" Batgirl asked.

"Yeah. He's alright. Amazing!" Vixen gasped.

"I've been called that before." Spider-Man said.

"No, I mean, you're fixed." the ebon-skinned heroine said.

"Fixed? I'm not a VCR, miss." the webslinger huffed.

"What's a VCR?" the purple-skinned Green Lantern asked.

"She means you're bones are mended, your internal bleeding has stopped, your burns and bruises are all healed up. Wow." Supergirl said giving him another x-ray.

"How did you do that?" Cap asked the red-skinned Green Lantern.

"Our Power Rings are capable of anything we can imagine, so long as we have the knowledge and the will power to accomplish it." the red-skinned alien woman said.

"And apparently you do?" the super soldier asked.

"Before I was recruited into the Lantern Corps, I was a surgeon on my home world." she said.

"Really? That's impressive." Black Widow said, staring at their rings.

"Thank you. I... guess I was pretty bad?" Spider-Man asked.

"Yes. At Death's Door." the red-skinned woman said.

"Again?" he huffed solemnly.

The Avengers looked at him in confusion, noticing his tone.

"You've been there before?" Black Widow asked.

"More than I'd like to be." Spider-Man said as he stretched his limbs.

Batgirl, Supergirl and the others just looked at the shocked/stunned expressions on the heroes faces, as if they didn't know this about their own ally.

"I'm sorry, but who are you all?" Captain America asked the Green Lanterns.

"I'm Arisia Rrab, from Sector 2815." the blond-haired, elf-eared Green Lantern said.

"I'm Laira Omoto, from Sector 112." the purple-skinned, auburn-haired Green Lantern said.

"And I'm Soranik Natu, from Sector 1417." the red-skinned, purple-eyed Green Lantern said.

"Thank you, for helping our teammate." the super soldier said.

However, before he could introduce the rest of his team, Maxima suddenly glared at Sif and leapt at her, sword over her head ready to strike.

"HEY!" Captain America shouted as he threw his shield, knocking Maxima's sword out of her hands.

Sif gasped as she realized what had just happened.

"The Fight Is Over!" Captain America shouted as his shield returned to his hand.

Sif felt a little mortified, having dropped her guard, despite that her battle had been interrupted. It could have cost her her life.

_But the Captain... he saved me._ She thought.

Maxima picked up her sword and glared at Sif.

"We will finish this later." the warrior queen hissed at the Asgardian.

"Agreed." Sif stated.

"Wow. That was cool!" Supergirl gasped as she stared at the super soldier.

"It was, actually." a new voice said as the group turned around and saw an incredibly beautiful raven-haired woman in a purple business suit and skirt approach them. A young man with red hair dressed in a baggy green jacket, red shirt and cargo pants holding a camera right behind him, snapping pictures of the group. "And I'm sure a lot of people will be wondering who you are and how you did all that."

"And you are?" Captain America asked.

"Lois Lane. Daily Planet." the woman said. "This is Jimmy Olsen, my photographer."

"I'm sorry, I've never heard of either of you." the captain said.

"Which wouldn't be much of a stretch, if you guys are from another universe." Supergirl said. "Hi, Jimmy." the blond said to the redhead with a smile.

"Supergirl." the red-haired photographer said as he returned the smile, snapping another picture of her.

"Supergirl, what's going on here?" Lois asked the alien heroine, seeing the large and odd assembly of costumed heroes. Some of whom she recognized, others she did not. She then stared at the large and imposing green-skinned behemoth that towered over everyone. "And who is that?"

"That's the Incredible Hulk." Captain America said.

"He looks like a monster." Jimmy said as he snapped a picture of the Hulk.

"Grrr." Hulk growled at hearing the derogatory remark.

"You really have a way with words, Jimmy." Lois chided the young photographer.

"I assure you, son, the Hulk is every bit the hero that..." Cap started to say.

"It's okay, Cap. I'm used to the prejudices of others." Hulk grumbled as he interrupted the super soldier.

"Prejudice?!" Jimmy snapped as if offended.

Hulk stepped forward, towering over the photographer, who shivered a bit at his massive size.

"People look at me, and judge me on appearance alone. All they see is a monster, not the man I once was. I suspect, you have... people... like that in this universe?"

"Yeah, but they're all evil." Jimmy snapped.

"Most likely a result of narrow-minded prejudiced opinions like yours, causing them to be rejected by society, attacked on sight, and having no other recourse but to become evil in order to even survive." Hulk grumbled. "Bet you do the same things to aliens here?"

Jimmy and Lois looked to Supergirl and the Green Lanterns. The Avengers followed their gazes, and all of them had the same thoughts.

"Really? You're an alien?" Spider-Man asked Supergirl.

"Yes. So's my cousin. The guy everyone here calls Superman." Supergirl said.

"Oh. So aliens in this world are all pretty like that, you accept them. Otherwise, you shun them." Hulk said gruffly.

"Now wait a minute! That's not always true." Lois said.

"It's true enough, lady." Hulk said. "I suppose this Superman looks human? Fits in well with every other person around here?"

"Well, yes, he does, but that doesn't mean..."

"It kinda does." Black Widow muttered, causing Lois to glare at the redhead in the black catsuit.

"Superman doesn't cause problems around here. He fixes them. Other aliens that have come here have attacked and assaulted this world, and many of them don't look human." Jimmy said.

"So it's just a coincidence that human-looking aliens don't cause trouble here, or are treated better because they're pretty?" Hulk asked.

"That's not the case." Jimmy rebuffed.

"Well..." Batgirl started to say.

"Well what?" Captain America asked.

"The parasitic alien invaders who attacked our world were shapeshifters. The Manhunter robots that attacked Metropolis looking for John Stewart, weren't organic. The alien bounty hunter Lobo, he was kind of human-like. The Kryptonian robot called Brainiac. The invaders from Apokolips." Batgirl listed off.

"Actually, some of them looked human, really." Supergirl said.

"Then there was the two Kryptonian criminals Jax-Ur and Mala who escaped from the Phantom Zone. The genetically damaged clone of Superman, called Bizarro. Then there was Sinestro, who used to be with the Green Lantern Corps." Batgirl said, causing the three Green Lantern ladies to bristle.

"The alien parasite creature that tried to take over the world starting in Kansas. He had human heralds. And of course there is Maxima here." Supergirl said.

"What?!" the warrior queen of Almerac said, thinking she was being considered evil as well.

"Yeah, I didn't think she was a local." Hulk said.

"Sounds like our two universe have a lot more in common than we thought." Captain America said.

"Yeah. They're both not perfect." War Machine said.

Suddenly, a large flash of light and a strange rumbling sound caught everyone's attention.

The group looked up and saw a massive wave of white and yellow energy heading towards them.

"What the heck is that?" Spider-Man gasped.

"Don't know, but it's coming fast!" Vixen shouted.

"SHIELDS!" Soranik shouted as the three Green Lanterns raised their rings up, erecting a force field around themselves, The Avengers, the heroines of this universe, and the two civilians.

The energy wave washed over the group, shaking and jolting the group as the three alien women kept their focus on maintaining the field.

Eventually, the wave passed, and the group realized something had changed. As the Green Lanterns lowered the shield, the group saw that the city they had once stood in was now different.

Gone were the scars of their previous battles with Maxima. The buildings all around them were seemingly scrubbed clean, though they seemed to have a lifeless look to them. All around them there were red flags with a jagged 'SS' symbol on it. There were also posters with a distinguished looking man with a goatee surrounding his mouth, a cruel glare and smile on his face.

It was Lois who noticed a major change to their world.

"Oh, my, god!" the female reporter gasped when she saw the Daily Planet building.

The group looked up and noticed the change. Once before the building was a simple-looking office building with a large monument in the shape of an Earth-globe with the words 'Daily Planet' circling it. Now, it looked like a giant fist grasping an Earth-shaped globe with the words 'Daily Planet' visible to everyone.

"This looks... so wrong." Captain America said.

"Master of the under statement." Hulk smirked.

"What happened?" War Machine asked.

"I don't know. Somehow... reality changed. That energy wave did something to everything around us." Spider-Man said.

"Except to us." Laira said.

"That's because we were underneath the aura of the Green Lantern's rings." Maxima stated.

"But that doesn't explain how...(_Spider-Sense_!)...INCOMING!" Spider-Man shouted as a blue blur suddenly slammed into The Hulk and knocked him backwards into a nearby building.

"HULK!" Thor shouted.

"What was that?" Sif gasped.

"We're being attacked!" War Machine shouted.

"Look out!" Spider-Man shouted as a new group of costumed individuals suddenly rushed towards the group of heroes.

Captain America and the others looked over and saw five individuals flying towards them.

The first was a man in a bright red bodysuit with a yellow lightning bolt symbol on his chest, yellow boots and lightning wings on the sides of his head. The second was an African-American man in a green and black bodysuit wielding a ring like the trio of alien women who they had met earlier. The third was an athletic and gorgeous woman with long black hair, dressed in a patriotic swimsuit, red boots, gold tiara and wearing large metallic bracelets on her wrists. The fourth was a red-haired woman wearing a hawk headdress, wearing a yellow and green outfit with red boots and wielding an electrified mace weapon. She had large brown bird-like wings coming out of her back. And the fifth man was a green-skinned humanoid wearing a pair of blue shorts, boots, red 'X' suspenders over his chest and a large blue cape. He had no hair and yellow eyes.

Before they could reach the group, a titanic impacting sound was heard, followed by a tall and athletic man in a blue and red costume who came hurtling out of the building, tumbling hard across the street before coming to an abrupt stop.

The group looked back to see The Hulk stomp out of the building, growling as he glared at the blue-garbed man.

"Uh, Miss Supergirl?" Spider-Man asked the blond.

"Yes?" the Maid of Might replied.

"Is that..." the webslinger started to say.

"My cousin. Superman." Supergirl answered.

"Great." the webslinger said.

"You wanna try that again, little man?" Hulk growled at the Man of Steel.

Superman pushed himself up out of the asphalt and looked ready to fight again.

"Stand down, varlet!" Thor shouted to Superman as he stood between the alien and the Hulk.

"Get out of the way! I'm taking that monster down!" Superman declared.

"You attacked without provocation! Hulk did nothing to you!" Thor shouted.

"Oh, that's not true and we all know it." Hulk said, getting the group to look at him. "I look like a monster. That's why pretty boy here attacked."

The rest of the Justice League members stared at the seven Avengers who had assembled around their respective teammates, both groups appearing to be in stand-off mode.

"This doesn't need to get ugly." Captain America said.

"It won't have to, if you all surrender right now." Green Lantern John Stewart declared.

"Surrender? Why?" War Machine asked.

"What ever is happening here, you all might have something to do with it!" Hawkgirl declared.

"You accuse us without proof. And you attack without justification. Your intentions are clear!" Sif hissed as she drew her sword.

"Stand Down!" Superman declared.

"No Way!" Hulk growled as he stepped past the Captain and slammed his hands together, causing a powerful sonic shockwave that knocked the six heroes off their feet.

WA-BOOM!

Windows shattered, the streets themselves ripped slightly, and everyone within eyesight winced at the thunderous roar of the Hulk's power.

"And here we go." Spider-Man groused as the six Justice League members quickly reorganized and charged at the Avengers.

"AVENGERS, ASSEMBLE!" Captain America shouted.

"Nice battle-cry. Why don't we have one like that?" Flash asked.

"Flash! Head In The Game! Move It!" Green Lantern shouted as he flew towards the charging team.

Superman bolted at super sonic speed, slamming into Hulk with tremendous force and knocking him back.

War Machine opened fire on Jonn Jonzz, the Martian phasing to avoid being hit.

Hawkgirl gripped her mace tightly as she flew towards Spider-Man, the webslinger's spider-sense alerting him to the imminent attack.

Green Lantern flew at Sif, firing his emerald energy bolts at the Asgardian warrior maiden, who deflected his attacks with precision moves of her sword.

Flash quickly spun around the Black Widow, scooping her up off her feet and carrying her away from the fight.

Wonder Woman flew at Thor and punched him twice in the face before the Son of Odin grabbed her wrist and threw her into a nearby building. He then flew after her.

Green Lantern created a giant shield to defend himself from Sifs sword attacks, the mighty Asgardian slamming into his energy field over and over again, until it shattered. John channeled his energy into a concentrated burst and blasted Sif in the stomach, knocking her backwards. He created a giant square block and sent it hurtling towards the stunned warrior woman, slamming it into her over and over again, imbedding her into the street. He raised up his hard-light construct and brought it down again, only to have the red, white and blue garbed super soldier appear right between them, his shield up and bracing for the impact. However, as the construct came down, it suddenly dissipated right as it connected with the Captains circular shield.

"What the..." John gasped as his construct vanished.

Captain America looked at the Green Lantern, narrowing his eyes as he suddenly hurled his shield directly at the emerald guardian. Green Lantern fired a bolt of energy from his ring at the incoming shield, only to gap in surprise when the shield sliced through the energy beam as if it wasn't there. John was even further stunned when the shield struck him hard in the chest, knocking him down to the street as the disc-shaped weapon flew back to it's owner.

"One down." Captain America said as he looked at Sif who was slowly recovering. "Are you alright, Lady Sif?"

"I am, Captain." Sif said as she accepted his hand to help her out of the human-shaped hole.

"Relax, lady. This will all be over soon." Flash said to the sexy red-haired woman in his arms.

"Yes. It will be." Black Widow said as she suddenly jabbed her fist into his neck, an electrical surge from her gloves tazering the scarlet speedster.

However, this shock to his system caused him to trip and caused the pair to tumble over and over on a grassy patch of park landscape that happened to be nearby.

Superman and Hulk were now plowing through their third building, trading superhuman punches and kicks to each other in an attempt to outdo the other. The problem was, Hulk was getting madder by the second.

"Stand still, you annoying arachnid!" Hawkgirl shouted as she swung her mace, missing Spider-Man's head by inches.

"Hey, give the attractive avian a gold star! She actually got it right!" Spider-Man glibbed as he jumped away from the Thanagarian woman.

"Quit jumping around and fight me!" she shouted as she tried again and again to hit him.

"Sorry, but I make it a rule never to fight beautiful women when they're mad." Spider-Man said as he jumped over her, shooting webbing at her wings and feet in order to immobilize her.

"Ugh! That's Just Gross!" Hawkgirl shouted as she tried to swing at the webslinger, her mace missing him and striking the wall of the building behind him, blowing a large chunk out of it.

Hawkgirl growled in annoyance as she tried to stand up.

Meanwhile, Thor and Wonder Woman's fight had taken them from the inside of a building, into the basement, and they were now tussling in the sewer system below where their teammates were duking it out.

Jonn Jonzz flew towards War Machine, still keeping out of phase in order to avoid his machine gun fire. Seeing that he wasn't going to stop the Martian the conventional way, James Rhodes activated the energy blade in his left gauntlet, and jammed it into Jonn's chest right as the Martian stuck his arm into War Machine's chest.

The energy feedback from War Machine's plasma blade shocked Jonn, which reverberated through the Martians arm and into War Machine's chest.

The result was the pair being knocked unconscious.

Off to the side, Batgirl, Supergirl, Vixen, Maxima, the three Green Lanterns, and the two civilians just looked on.

"Oh, man!" Jimmy said, unnerved enough to not even take a picture of the coming battle. "Oh man, oh man, oh man, oh man, oh man!"

"We have to stop this." Supergirl said.

"I don't think we can." Batgirl said.

"These guys might kill each other before we can do anything." Vixen said.

"Half of them are already down, so we need to act fast." Laira said to the group.

"Right. I'll see if I can stop my cousin." Supergirl said.

"I'll go with you." Maxima said to the blond alien.

"Lady, I said stop!" Spider-Man shouted as he continued shooting webbing at Hawkgirl who kept using her energy mace to dissolve the webbing.

"Not until you're squashed!" Hawkgirl shouted as she lunged at the wall-crawler.

She suddenly found herself encased in a green bubble, the webslinger she was fighting also trapped like she was.

Arisia and Soranik were hovering beside each other, their rings encasing the pair respectively.

"What?" Hawkgirl gasped.

"Please! That is enough!" Arisia said to Hawkgirl.

"And really, I just healed you." Soranik said to Spider-Man. "So no fighting so soon."

"Hey, it wasn't my choice." Spider-Man to the alien doctor.

Hulk and Superman exploded out of a building several blocks away, still wrestling with each other as Supergirl and Maxima flew up to them.

"We have to stop them!" Supergirl said.

"Indeed. I'll deal with Kal-El, you take the green brute." Maxima said as she rushed towards the pair.

"What?" Supergirl gasped in shock.

Superman and Hulk were locked in a furious game of 'Mercy' as the warrior queen suddenly leapt into the middle of their fight, spreading her legs out sharply to kick both of them in their faces. The impact knocked both of them away from each other as Maxima lunged at Superman and tackled him in the stomach, knocking him down.

"RAAAHHH! HULK..." the green goliath roared as the blond-haired girl suddenly flew up behind him, grabbed him around his torso and lifted him off the ground.

"Fly?" Supergirl said as she lifted him several stories into the air. "Is that what you were going to say?"

"Let Me Go! I've Got A Fight To Finish!" Hulk growled as he struggled in her grip.

"Look! Any other day I'd love to continue this, but we've got other problems! I'm trying to help you! So stop fighting! Please!"

"I... I..." Hulk groaned as he continued to struggle against the petite girls forceful grip. "I'm not a monster!"

"I know. I know." she said softly, glad that he had stopped struggling.

Back on the ground, Maxima was grinning down at the Man of Steel that she was lying on top of.

"Maxima, what are you doing?" Superman asked.

"Stopping you from fighting." Maxima said. "Though, I'm not complaining about our current position."

"You're not here to convince me to be your betrothed again, are you?" he asked, noticing that her fingers were running over his chest.

"Unfortunately, no. I came here to find you, yes, but because I need your help." she said, honestly.

"My help?" he asked.

However, before she could answer, the sound of several guns clicking caught their attention.

The pair looked up and saw several heavily armed and uniformed men surrounding them, their weapons aimed at the pair.

"You're under arrest!" one of the soldiers said.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Authors Notes:

Hope everyone likes this update. I was procrastinating for so long on this, wondering how to write this up.

I wanted it to be longer, but this is what I got.

And yes, this story takes place in the Justice League DCAU, at the start of the 'Savage Time' arc. And yes, I've added more DCAU characters, including Lois Lane and Jimmy Olsen, and even a few extra Green Lanterns.

Also, for those who are wondering about The Hulk, I made this version I'm using into an amalgamation of Bruce Banner, The Green Hulk and The Grey Hulk. So it's basically a Hulk with the Green-skins strength, the Gray-skins attitude, and Bruce's brains and ability to speak intelligently.

Please read and review.


	3. Alliance

_**LEAGUE OF AVENGERS  
><strong>_by Gunman

Disclaimer: I do not own Avengers, Justice League, or their characters.

Summary: The Avengers and The Justice League meet the resistance and head back in time to set things right.

Story idea from Crazyboi23.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter 3  
><strong>Alliance<strong>

(Metropolis, Savage Time Reality)

"You will surrender yourself to police custody!" the armed officer shouted as he opened fire.

"The world has gone mad." Captain America groaned as the rather militant police fired at him and Sif.

The American super soldier and the Asgardian war goddess were deflecting the soldiers energy blasts away from themselves using their respective weapons.

"Follow me!" Cap shouted as he pushed forward and plowed through the gray-suited officers, knocking them down like bowling pins.

Sif smiled at the super soldier, liking a take-charge man.

Green Lantern Soranik was protecting the unconscious forms of Jonn Jonzz and War Machine using her Power Ring's aura.

Green Lantern Laira had scooped up Black Widow and Flash from the nearby park and was using her force field to protect the three of them.

Green Lantern Arisia had taken to protecting civilians Lois and Jimmy, but also the still unconscious Green Lantern John Stewart.

Spider-Man was dodging energy blasts left and right, much to Hawkgirl's amazement. The avian Justice League member was flying headfirst into the still-firing soldiers and smashing her mace into their bodies.

"Ouch!" Spider-Man gasped as the soldiers were scattered around the street like a group of bowling pins. Lucky that he was so agile when he fought her.

Batgirl was hurling batarangs at the soldiers. Vixen was using her rhino-hide power to shrug off their attacks as she plowed right into them.

Suddenly, a new group of superheroes appeared in the soldiers line of sight.

Superman and Supergirl barreled through them. The Hulk slammed into the ground causing several of them to be knocked off their feet. Maxima was using her sword to slice through their weapons and then spinning around to throw a roundhouse kick that knocked three of them on their backs.

"No Killing!" Superman reminded the Queen of Almerac.

"I know!" Maxima shouted back at the man of steel.

Suddenly, a massive explosion erupted from beneath the streets as two powerful and battle damaged individuals emerged before everyone.

Wonder Woman and Thor continued to glare at each other, oblivious to the armed soldiers.

"You have given me quite a battle, milady." Thor said to the amazon.

"And you as well. But don't think for a second I will yield." Diana said to the Asgardian.

"Nor will I." he smirked.

The soldiers suddenly opened fire upon them.

"What?" Thor gasped, the energy bolts striking his skin.

"Who?" Diana gasped, instinctively bringing her bracelets up to block their attacks.

"Bring them down!" one of the storm troopers shouted.

"You dare attack me? Thor? The God of Thunder?!" Thor roared as he raised his hammer into the air.

Wonder Woman watched as Thor summoned up a bolt of lightning and brought it down, blasting the landscape and knocking the storm troopers back.

"God of Thunder? You're not the God of Thunder!" Diana gasped as soon as the area was eerily calm.

"I beg your pardon?" Thor asked, confused.

"The only true god of thunder is Zeus of Olympus." Diana declared.

"In the Greek culture, perhaps. Not the Norse one." Thor stated.

"Norse culture? You mean... you're THAT Thor?" she asked, realization setting in.

"Is there any other?" he asked, shrugging his shoulders.

Superman was high up in the air as he turned and saw a dozen hovercraft-like vehicles flying towards them. He then saw a trio of large armored vehicles arrive, most likely with more troops.

"We need to get out of here!" Spider-Man shouted.

"The Justice League doesn't run from a fight!" Hawkgirl shouted.

"What, you're prepared to fight an entire army?" the webslinger asked.

Superman was smashing through a hovercraft while another one shot him in the back.

Repeatedly.

"Kal-El!" Maxima shouted as the Kryptonian man fell from the sky. She caught him as he came down.

"I'm... I'm alright." Superman groaned as he stood up and leapt back into the air.

Supergirl flew up and punched another hovercraft, causing it to careen towards Batgirl and Vixen.

"Look out!" Spider-Man shouted, running towards the pair of heroines as he grabbed a chuck of asphalt that had been uprooted by their fight, and tossed it at the soldiers who were still shooting at him. The asphalt smashed through their weapons, injuring their hands, as the webslinger leapt towards Batgirl and Vixen, scooping them up and moving away right as the hovercraft slammed into the sidewalk they were standing on. The pilot had been thrown from the craft as it crashed.

Thor hurled his hammer into the air and brought down two more hovercrafts even as Diana used her lasso and snared one of the hovercraft pilots and yanked him from the craft. The unmanned craft flew into a nearby building and exploded as the amazon princess threw the pilot into another pilot on another craft, knocking them off and causing the second craft to crash into a lamp post.

"Uh, you can let us down now." Batgirl said to Spider-Man, who had both her and Vixen under his arms.

"Wha, right. Sorry." Spider-Man said as he set them both on their feet.

"Ohh... what hit me?" Flash groaned as he looked over and saw Black Widow staring at him.

"That... would have been me." the red-haired Russian assassin said with a grin.

"More soldiers are on their way!" Supergirl shouted while hovering in mid-air.

"I think it's time for a retreat!" Batgirl said.

"Really? Even with big green over there pounding away at them?" Vixen asked as Hulk tossed one of the vans down the street.

"Somehow I don't think even we can handle a whole army of these guys." Batgirl said.

With a brief pause in their fighting, the group of heroes started to regroup themselves.

"What now?" Arisia asked.

"Over here!" a voice called out, getting everyone's attention.

"Bats?!" Flash asked, squinting at the dark shape beckoning them from the shadows of an alleyway. Everyone present seemed to copy Flash, trying to make out the shadowy figure who appeared from a nearby alleyway.

To the Justice League and Batgirl it didn't look like the dark knight of their world. There was no cape, no Bat-symbol on his chest, and the man was wearing some kind of armor instead of his regular costume. He did have small pointed ears on his helmet, but that voice was unmistakable.

"Hurry!" he called, turning to run back into the alleyway.

The Avengers looked to Captain America, the Justice League looked to Superman.

"GO!" the super soldier and last son of Krypton shouted at the same time.

The group took off towards the alley way, the Green Lanterns hauling their protectorates with them. They saw the armored Batman jump into an open manhole and quickly followed him.

Spider-Man, Batgirl and Supergirl went first. The Argosian heroine lowering the dark angel of Gotham through the hole and into what looked like the subway, and into modified train car. The webslinger followed closely behind them.

Soranik dove into the hole while pulling Jonn Jonzz and War Machine behind her in her emerald aura.

Laira, now free of having to protect Black Widow and Flash dove into the manhole while the pair jumped in after her.

Arisia did the same thing with Lois and Jimmy that Soranik did with Jonn and War Machine.

Hulk just looked at the open manhole while Vixen, Maxima, Wonder Woman, Hawkgirl and Sif jumped through the hole.

Thor gave Captain America a questioning look, before the super soldier nodded to the Asgardian and then jumped down the manhole.

Thor raised his hammer and smashed the ground around the manhole, opening it up more than before to allow both Hulk and Thor's larger-than-normal size to fit through the hole.

Hulk was the last one down the manhole and into the train car where he saw his teammates and the heroes they had just been fighting standing around or sitting down. The train itself looked fairly simple. Ten bench seating, five on both sides of the car, railings along the ceiling to hold on to, and a single seat up front for the driver.

Soranik had placed Jonn Jonzz and War Machine in the front left-side bench seat and was now standing beside them. Arisia did the same for Lois, Jimmy and John Stewart, getting them into the front right-side bench seating, with John still unconscious. Arisia then took a seat behind them.

Spider-Man was standing at the back of the car with Batgirl and Supergirl.

The now conscious Flash stood over by Hawkgirl and Black Widow, also at the back of the car.

Superman and Maxima were over by Lois and Jimmy, while Wonder Woman stood next to Thor and Superman. Laira was sitting with Vixen who were sitting behind Sif and Captain America who was standing up next to the Asgardian war goddess.

Hulk was standing in the center of the car.

It was Flash who spoke up.

"Nice wheels." The scarlet speedster said.

Suddenly, the car they were in was pelted with high energy gunfire.

"Whoa!" Batgirl gasped as she moved back behind Supergirl.

"Hang on!" the armored Batman-like figure said, sitting in the driver's seat of the subway car.

The League and Avengers looked out of the cars windows and saw dozens of heavily-armed police rushing into the station and firing at the train.

Suddenly, the roar of rocket engines sounded and the car they were in lurched forward.

Laira, Vixen, Jonn Jonzz, War Machine, Sif, Lois, Jimmy and Arisia, who were all sitting, got only a very slight case of whiplash. Everyone else who was standing were thrown around the car.

Superman was thrown into one of the bench seats with Maxima falling into his lap. The red-haired warrior queen smiled as the Kryptonian man blushed.

Captain America was thrown off his feet, only to be caught by Sif.

Hulk managed to maintain his balance as GL Soranik was thrown against him, colliding with his rock-hard stomach and feeling pain because of it.

"Ouch." Soranik groaned.

"Sorry." Hulk said.

Hawkgirl and Black Widow were thrown against Flash, landing against him.

Supergirl and Batgirl were thrown against Spider-Man, who tried to cushion their landing with himself.

The six of them ended up a tangled mess of limbs in both corners of the back of the car.

Wonder Woman was thrown against Thor.

"Are you alright, milady?" Thor asked the amazon, his arm unconsciously wrapped around her waist.

Diana actually blushed when she realized he was holding onto her.

"Yes. Fine. Thank you." she said to the Asgardian.

As the rocket-train sped along the subway tracks, Hawkgirl tried to get up from her awkward position, only to pause when she felt something cupping her right breast.

"Whose hand is that?" she asked dangerously.

"Sorry." Flash said, quickly retracting his right hand and grinning sheepishly. He suddenly felt the fingers on his other hand being bent back. "OUCH!"

"Oh, I'm sorry." Black Widow smirked as she got off of him. "Was that your hand?"

Spider-Man was on his back, with Batgirl on his left and Supergirl on his right, both laying on top of him.

Supergirl was staring hard into Spider-Man's eye lenses. Like she was looking right into his soul. She looked at her hands and then looked to Batgirl, whose hands were also in front of her.

"Is that your hand on my butt?" she whispered so that only Spider-Man and Batgirl could hear her.

"Uh, yeah. Sorry." the webslinger said as he removed his hand.

"I didn't say to move it." she said with a flirty smirk.

Batgirl looked at the blond heroine incredulously.

"Supergirl!" Batgirl chided her friend.

"What?" Supergirl asked, trying to act innocent as she felt the webslingers arm around her waist.

"Not the time!" the dark angel hissed as she pulled the Maid of Might off of the amazing arachnid.

"Oh, come on! How many other masked men in my age-range do I actually meet who aren't already mentally unstable or in a relationship?" the maid of might asked.

"Relationship? He could be married for all you know!" Batgirl hissed.

"I'm not." Spider-Man said.

The pair looked at him.

"Fiancee?" Batgirl asked.

"No." Spider-Man replied.

"Girlfriend?" Supergirl asked.

"No." Spider-Man replied.

"One-night stand?" Supergirl asked.

"Uh, no." he said.

"I wasn't asking, I was offering." Supergirl smirked.

"Kara!" Batgirl growled at the blond heroine in a deep, low voice, hoping that Spider-Man didn't hear her.

"What?" she asked the redhead again.

Hawkgirl was glaring at the arguing pair, feeling a slight tinge of amusement at their little quarrel. And especially over a man they'd probably just met.

"Look out!" Captain America suddenly shouted, causing everyone to look forward and see that the train car was heading for a wooden barrier in front of a bricked off dead-end wall. However, their masked driver remained completely calm as they continued to head for it. And for good reason, as everyone now saw the barrier in front of the wall collapse down and the wall slide upward, revealing a tunnel. They sped through the tunnel as the wall closed up and the barrier returned to it's upright position. All traces of their escape now gone.

Within minutes the train began to slow and stopped in an abandoned subway station. It was dark and lightly illuminated. There were dozens of crates covered by tarps all over the place, and a vehicle that the League thought looked like the Batmobile, only it was more armored and had a cannon mounted on it.

Their driver stood up and exited the train, not paying any of them any mind as he walked through the station.

The Justice League was the first out, following him even as the Avengers and their allies continued to stare in confusion.

"This is too weird, even for him!" Flash said quietly.

"Tell me about it." Batgirl muttered to herself.

The Avengers heard him, and realized that their entire reality had changed from what it was previously.

Flash suddenly streaked towards their rescuer, stopping him with a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, wait up, I've got some questions!" he shouted to the armored man.

However, as soon as the speedster touched the armored shoulder, more than 20 heavily armed and armored people emerged from various places around the station. The heroes noticed that some of them looked rather small, like children. They all aimed their guns at the heroes, their fingers on the triggers.

The League and the Avengers quickly got into their various defensive stances. Superman and Maxima were protecting Lois and Jimmy. Captain America had his shield up, Sif had her hand on her sword, Black Widow had her fists up. The Green Lanterns, including John Stewart, had their rings up. Thor and Hulk tensed their muscles, eyeing their various foes. War Machine's guns were at the ready. Jonn looked behind them, seeing even more armored figures with guns raised. Hawkgirl had her mace at the ready, but didn't pull it over her head. Vixen and Batgirl were standing behind Supergirl and Spider-Man.

The whole situation was tense enough, until the armored man spoke.

"No. I'll ask the questions." he said, turning around to face Flash and the others. "Who are you?" he demanded.

Flashs eyes were wide open, as were the Leagues, Lois and Batgirls.

"Bats, you're starting to scare me." Flash said.

"I scare a lot of people," he said flatly. He looked Flash up and down, then did the same thing to the rest of the heroes. Because of his helmet and black visor it was difficult to tell just what he was thinking."The Resistance might be able to use you, but you're going to have to prove we can trust you." he stated.

"Trust us? Are you kidding?" John Stewart protested. "You've known us for years!" he said, stepping forward to stand next to Flash.

The armored Batman-like figure said nothing, just reached behind him, taking one of the weapons from one of his soldiers, and pointed the barrel at John's face. Thor and the other Avengers caught the shivering expressions on the Justice League.

The looks of shock and confusion. Clearly this Batman was not their Batman. Further evidence that reality had changed.

"You must have me confused with someone else," he said, his finger on the trigger of the gun.

"I don't think he's kidding." Flash finally blinked.

Before anyone else could blink, Superman sped forward and grabbed the gun out of his hands.

"Listen! If we wanted to hurt you, we would have," the man of steel told him.

The soldiers around them all ran forward to defend their leader while the two men stared down the other. Armored Batman held up his closed right fist, then opened it up into a straightened up gesture, causing everyone to relax. Captain America, John Stewart and War Machine, being soldiers themselves, recognized the silent military-like gesture the man had used.

Superman handed the weapon back to the armored leader, which was now bent into a nearly perfect L-shape. The armored man looked at the weapon for a couple seconds before he spoke.

"Let's talk." he said simply.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The armored Batman lead them upstairs to where his large computer array sat, overlooking the station and the armored soldiers who were going about their own business.

"I think introductions are in order." the armored man said.

"But you know who we are." Batgirl said.

"I think we've already established, that I don't." he said, making the dark angel of Gotham shrink under his glare.

"Actually, I think that's a good idea." Superman said, looking at the Avengers, who nodded to the man of steel. "Kal-El, formerly of the planet Krypton, but a lot of people call me Superman." the man of steel introduced.

_A little self-grandizing._ Batman thought of the name. _Or did he give himself that title?_

"I am Diana, Princess of Themyscira, daughter of Hippolyta who is queen of the amazons." the raven haired warrior woman said.

_Amazons? From the Greek myths?_ he wondered.

"Shayera Hol, Hawkgirl, of the planet Thanagar." the avian heroine said.

_She's an alien?_ he thought.

"Flash, fastest man alive." the speedster said.

_Another self-grandizing title_. he thought.

"Jonn Jonzz, of Mars." the last martian said.

_He's a martian?_ He thought.

"Batgirl, from Gotham City." the red-haired dark angel said.

_I used to live there._ Batman thought grimly.

"Supergirl, from the planet Argos." the blond-haired heroine said.

_Another alien?_ he wondered.

"Vixen, born in Africa and grew up here in America." the dark-skinned heroine said.

_I've never met a black woman before._ He thought.

"Maxima, warrior queen of the planet Almerac." the red-haired warrior woman said.

_How many alien races are we dealing with?_ he wondered.

"Lois Lane, reporter, Daily Planet." the raven-haired woman said.

"Jimmy Olsen, photographer, Daily Planet." the red-haired, freckled faced boy said.

At hearing the last two, Armored Batman glared at them, knowing that the Daily Planet was another of Savage's propaganda tools.

"John Stewart, former USMC, now a Green Lantern." the dark-skinned man said.

_**A** Green Lantern?_ he wondered, then looked at the three alien women who also bore the green insignia that he did.

"Laira Omoto, another Green Lantern, from Sector 112. Planet Jayd." the purple-skinned alien woman said.

"Arisia Raab, Green Lantern of Sector 2815. From Graxos IV." the blond-haired, elf-eared alien woman said.

"Soranik Natu, Green Lantern of Sector 1417. From Korugar." the black-haired, red-skinned alien woman said.

_More aliens. Incredible._ He thought.

"Captain America, super soldier and leader of the Avengers." the star-spangled shield wielder said.

_Super soldier?_ he wondered.

"Lady Sif, shield maiden of Asgard." the raven-haired swordswoman said.

_Asgard? From the Norse legends?_ he wondered.

"Thor Odinson, prince of Asgard, son of Odin Allfather, and God of Thunder." the large blond-haired, hammer-wielder said.

_What, THE Thor? Another living Norse legend? _he mentally gasped.

"Spider-Man, genetically altered human with a science degree." the red and blue garbed hero said.

_Science degree, huh? Could be useful._ He thought.

"Black Widow, from Russia." the red haired woman in a black catsuit said.

_But Russia was destroyed years ago._ He thought.

"Lt. Colonel James Rhodes, Air Force, now called War Machine." the armored avenger said as his armor opened up like a cocoon and allowed the dark-skinned man to emerge from it.

John Stewart glared at the man while Batman seemed to be analyzing the armored suit.

"My friends call me Dr. Bruce Banner, everyone else calls me The Incredible Hulk." the gamma goliath said.

_This brute is a doctor?_ he thought, looking up at the green-skinned powerhouse.

The group looked at each other, glad to now know who was who. They all turned towards the dark armored man whom they had gathered around.

"And what's your story?" Hawkgirl asked the Armored Batman-like figure.

"I'm the leader of the Resistance." he said.

"Resistance... against this twisted, fascist society?" Captain America asked.

"Yes. The Savage Regime." he said.

"_Savage_ Regime? Why is it called that?" Supergirl asked.

"Because it's led by a man named Vandal Savage." Batman said.

"Never heard of him." Flash said.

"Never?" he asked.

"Sorry. We're... kinda new to this world." Flash said.

"How is that possible?" he asked.

"It's a long story." Hawkgirl said.

"Aside from the obvious, why are you fighting this 'regime'?" Black Widow asked.

He was quiet for a moment as the group continued to stare at him.

"I was eight years old when the storm troopers came to our house..." he started to explain.

"And they murdered your parents." Superman finished, getting everyone to look at him, included the Armored Batman.

"Yes." he said.

"Why?" Hawkgirl asked.

"For speaking out against the regime." he said bitterly.

"Incredible." Superman breathed.

"Not really. It happens every day. That's why I started the Resistance." he told them, looking down at the other Resistance fighters.

The group of heroes looked down and noticed several things.

A couple of the fighters were sparring, with several others cheering them on. There were a couple of youths running around looking like they were playing 'Tag'. There was a young man with a ponytail sharing a passionate embrace with a woman with short black hair and blue eyes, a few years older than him, with a whip tied to her hip. Batgirl's eyes seemed to twitch at seeing that.

Armored Batman's hands gripped the railing.

"We're all orphans and outsiders, fighting the good fight," he explained.

"How long has this regime been in power?" John Stewart asked.

"Since World War II." Batman answered calmly.

The Justice League and their allies looked shocked and confused. The Avengers, however, looked to their leader, Captain America, who looked a little shaken.

"But, we won that war, didn't we?" Flash asked.

"No," Batman growled out. He then walked over to the computer and pushed a couple of buttons. Instantly, a series of black and white photographs appeared on the screen. Pictures of Nazis marching through several cities. American cities. "They did."

Mouth dropped open as eyes widened. Shock and confusion painted on their faces.

"No..." Captain America gasped, the most horrified out of the group.

"You're telling us we _lost _World War II?!" a completely disgusted John Stewart demanded, moving up to stand before Batman. "That's insane! The Allies invaded Europe on D-Day, and–" he said, only for Batman to interrupt him.

"And it was a disaster. D-Day was the beginning of the end for the Allies." Batman said.

"I can't believe I'm hearing this!" GL exclaimed.

"No. It can't be! I don't believe it!" Cap hissed as he gripped the railing, the metal bar bending under the super soldiers muscular grip.

Everyone, including Sif, noticed this. Batman looked at the now bent railing, realizing that his 'super soldier' moniker wasn't just a title. Cap looked down at the bar and released it.

"Sorry." he said as he walked away from the group.

Sif looked at Thor, who only nodded his head towards his fellow Avenger. The shield-maiden turned and walked after the Captain.

"He seemed to take this rather personally." Jonn Jonzz said.

"He should. In our world, Cap fought the hardest of anyone to make sure the Nazis didn't win the war." Black Widow said.

_"Your_ world?" Batman asked.

"Captain America, myself, Thor, Sif, Spider-Man, War Machine and The Hulk, are all from another universe. In that world, we are known as The Avengers, and our formation was mostly due to the efforts of Captain America." the Russian super spy explained.

"The Allies victory over the Nazis led to a free-enterprise system, and the creation of various fields of science, which ultimately resulted in the creation of several of the Avengers. Myself included." Spider-Man added.

Batman looked back to where Sif was talking to The Captain, and then back to the group.

"That's impossible. He doesn't look any older than the rest of you. How could he have survived all these decades from the War and not aged?" Batman asked.

"Cryogenic suspension." Spider-Man answered. "Being frozen in a block of ice for decades, until the Avengers found him, he only survived because of his super soldier serum."

"Super soldier serum?" Superman asked.

"The Nazis were on the verge of winning the war. Mostly due to the efforts of their deep-science division, HYDRA, led by their own demented and twisted super soldier, Johann Schmidt, the Red Skull." James Rhodes explained. "HYDRA had created a lot of advanced weapons and biological monstrosities that the Allies were quickly being overwhelmed by. The Allies best hope to win the war was to create an army of super soldiers to stand against them. People at the pinnacle of human physicality. Like Olympic-class athletes. Their first candidate was a skinny 4F volunteer who had been chosen because of extensive psychological searching."

"Extensive psychological searching?" Batman asked.

"Basically, the project leader wanted a good man to be the first recipient of the formula. The project was a success." Spider-Man said.

"And he was the only super soldier?" Batman asked.

"Before they could create their army, a HYDRA saboteur killed the lead scientist and destroyed most of the research. He was caught and killed, but it meant that the US wouldn't get their army. So... they decided to turn their only successful super soldier into a propaganda super hero. They called him Captain America, a living symbol of America and its values. Along with other noble heroes and soldiers, Cap led the fight against the Axis and HYDRA, eventually defeating them and winning the war itself." James Rhodes answered.

The Justice League and their allies took all this in, as Batman looked back to the super soldier and the Asgardian shield-maiden. Both of whom were quietly talking between themselves.

"That's why he took it so personally." Batman said.

"To him, this reality is his nightmare come true." Black Widow said.

"It would be worse if the Red Skull was here." Spider-Man added.

"But all this, shouldn't exist at all." Lois said. "The Allies won the War. All this didn't exist an hour ago."

"An _hour_ ago?" Batman asked. "The world's been like this for over _60 years_."

"To you, perhaps. But to us, these changes happened recently." Batgirl said.

"Something has obviously happened to the time-space continuum," Jonn said.

"Probably caused by the disturbance we experienced." Superman said.

"But why weren't we affected?" Diana questioned him.

"Perhaps the aura from Green Lantern's ring protected us," Jonn suggested.

"Protected ALL of us from the change." Vixen said.

"And what proof is there of this change?" Batman asked.

Lois looked at Superman before she stepped up to Batman. The armored resistance leader didn't move, but kept his focus on the attractive woman. She got right up close to his ear and whispered something into it.

"You're name... is Bruce Wayne." Lois whispered to him.

The League and the Avengers saw the resistance leader shake for a second, his mouth opening and then closing quickly. She pulled back and looked at him.

Batman was stunned. He didn't know these people, didn't know this woman, had never ever heard of any of them, and yet this woman knew his name? And Superman knew of what happened to his family when he was a child. He said it so casually, like it wasn't common knowledge. Like it was a significant event.

People died every day in opposition to the regime, so his situation was no different than the other Resistance fighters. And yet these people, who were in no way like the people born of the tyrannical society that Vandal Savage ruled over, claimed to have known and even worked with him.

They spoke of the Nazis losing the war, of a free-enterprise system that gave rise to so many unique and powerful individuals, of a way of life that was better than this.

_Then why..._ he started to wonder. "Say that I believe you? Where would we start looking for evidence to verify your claims?" Batman asked.

"Have you detected any large electrical or magnetic disturbances recently?" Superman asked.

"We experienced some interference on our com-links... why?" he asked.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

After gathering up the distraught super soldier and the shield maiden who was trying to comfort him, the two teams of heroes and their allies were on their way to what they figured was the source of their troubles.

Lois and Jimmy had been given a pair of armored suits like the rest of the Resistance fighters, mostly for their own protection, though they weren't given any weapons.

Batman crouched at the end of an alleyway, staring at a building that looked like some kind of research facility.

"According to my sources, the pulse emanated from here. Vandal Savage's Research Center." Batman said to the group.

"And this Vandal Savage... how long has he been in power?" Captain America asked.

"Since World War II." Batman said.

The Avengers looked at each other, as did the League.

"And he's still alive?" John Stewart asked.

"How is that possible?" Supergirl asked.

"Super-human healing factor?" Spider-Man asked.

"Special longevity formula?" Black Widow wondered.

"Perhaps he is a demigod?" Thor mused.

Batman looked at the group in confusion.

"Encounter that a lot, do you?" he asked.

"Almost every day." Spider-Mans said.

Looking towards another building, they saw a fifty foot picture of Savage's face, with the word 'Leader' embroidered across the banner.

"He's everything I've been fighting against: the undisputed dictator of this repressive regime." Batman explained.

"Let's see what's inside." Jonn said, phasing through the ground.

"If I didn't know people who could do that, I'd think it was creepy." the webslinger said.

"How many people in your world can do that?" Supergirl asked.

"At least two. One's a mutant girl with phasing powers, the other's an android who can alter his density at will." Spider-Man explained. "He's actually an Avenger himself."

"Cool." Supergirl said. "Any supervillains with that power?"

"One. But I heard she reformed." he said, thinking about the blond psychiatrist with the Kree moon stone.

"Let's get going." Hawkgirl said as she lifted off into the air with the others behind her.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The building was well-defended, but not too difficult to gain access to the research center. The two teams easily blasted through the guards and sentries, making sure not to kill anyone. Sif and Maxima may have been of a more fierce mentality than their comrades, but they had enough respect for them to heed their decision not to take a life.

Inside, Jonn Jonzz located the source of the disturbance.

Looking down upon a large, swirling black-colored vortex of sorts, two scientists in special suits were analyzing the data that the computers were giving them.

"How much longer until it collapses?" a male scientist asked.

"According to these readings, about 48 to 50 hours." the female scientist said. "Just as Savage predicted."

"It's a shame that we couldn't have controlled the wave fluctuations. Practical time travel would be a reality."

_Time travel?_ Jonn mentally gasped.

Jonn maneuvered himself towards the control console as the Justice League and Avengers quickly broke through the steel doors to the lab, pouring into it like a tidal wave.

Hawkgirl and Thor were in the lead. Wonder Woman and Superman flew in after them. Flash was right on their heels.

War Machine and Supergirl flew in behind them. John Stewart and the Green Lantern Ladies were right behind them.

Captain America lead the ground forces, which included Spider-Man, Batgirl, Black Widow, Sif, Maxima, Vixen, Lois and Jimmy, Hulk was the last to enter the lab.

No one noticed Batman there in the shadows.

John, Arisia, Laira and Soranik created emerald shields in front of them, protecting them from the onslaught of the guards weapons. Diana unhooked her lasso from her hip, spinning it above her head and then letting it fly. It wrapped around the weapon of one, and she yanked it back, throwing the guard across the room since he didn't have the notion to let it go. While they were distracted, Flash ran past them, helpfully preventing them from being too overwhelmed by knocking them out.

Superman hefting one of the huge consoles and chucking it toward them, causing the guards to run before it crashed into them.

Captain America hurled his shield towards another group of guards, smashing into them and knocking three down before it flew back to his hands.

Spider-Man leapt through the air, dodging energy blasts as he twisted and spun around in mid-air with ease, before kicking down two of the guards.

Vixen and Batgirl took down two more guards while Hulk towered above one of the guards who kept shooting at him. To no avail.

"Run away." Hulk growled to the man.

The guard gulped, and did as he was told.

The last group of guards was taken down by a cloud of knockout gas, and both Batgirl and Lois knew that Batman was responsible.

"Well, that was good." Flash chuckled.

"Over here!" Jonn called out to the two groups.

The group rushed over to the swirling vortex, staring over it like some kind of whirlpool made of air and darkness.

"What is that?" Supergirl asked.

"Heavy matter. Like a black hole. They used it as a tunnel into the past." Jonn explained.

"And altered history to change the outcome of the war." Hawkgirl finished.

"All so that Savage could rule the world." Captain America added.

"Can we use this thing to change it back?" Flash asked.

"It would be risky." Jonn said. "We'd have little more than 48 hours before the portal collapses."

"Between the 20 of us, it'll be a cake walk." Flash said.

"22." Spider-Man said, looking at Lois and Jimmy. "They have to come with us as well."

"What? Why?" Superman asked, unwilling to put two of his best friends in danger.

"Everything that happened here is a result of the changes in the time line. The Green Lanterns power rings protected all of us from the time change. Including them." he said, pointing to Lois and Jimmy. "If we go back, and set right the events of WWII, the timeline will change again. And if they are here when it happens, they could be altered in some other way we may never be able to undo."

Everyone looked at the webslinger, rather astonished by his words.

Batgirl actually bristled at his words.

_Supergirl said he was cute, and I know he's powerful, but... smart too?_ the dark angel thought.

"Wait." Batman said, getting everyone to look at him. "Are you saying that my world, my whole life, is like this because someone went back in time, and _changed _the past?" he asked.

"That appears to be the case." Jonn confirmed.

"Then doing this could save my parents." he said with a small ray of hope.

"I can't promise that. But this is better than the alternative." Superman said to the resistance leader.

"That means we all have to go." Wonder Woman agreed with the webslinger, looking at the pair of civilians.

Black Widow spotted something over by the other end of the room. She smiled as she rushed over to it.

"I have to agree with Spider-Man's assessment. Any changes to the timeline could be altered if we change even the slightest variable." Jonn said.

"Time is of the essence. If we are to be successful, then we must go forthwith!" Thor declared.

"And we're going too?" Jimmy asked, excited at being involved.

"I don't know about this. Anything could happen." Superman said.

"Plus their armor might not be totally up to handling things. They might need something else." Hawkgirl said.

"How about this?" Black Widow said as she brought over two odd-looking backpacks in her hands.

"What are those?" Lois asked the Russian woman.

"A modified flight pack, and a special force field generator." The Russian woman said as she tossed the packs to the reporter and photographer.

"How did you know that?" Superman asked as Lois and Jimmy put the packs on their backs.

"Because that's what it said on the signs that they were hanging under. Apparently some kind of new invention courtesy of this research center." Black Widow said.

The pair clipped and secured the packs to their bodies, as Lois grabbed a pair of guns that the guards had dropped. She tossed one to Jimmy.

"You do know how to use that, right?" Lois asked.

"I've played paintball and first-person shooter games before." Jimmy said.

"This isn't a game, Jimmy. We're going back to World War II. People will be shooting at us as well. So... don't shoot unless you actually have to." Lois chided.

The group looked a little unsure about this, but didn't see where they had much choice.

"What about you?" Lois asked Batman. "Will you come with us?"

"No. If this doesn't work, someone has to stay and fight." Batman said. "Besides, if I understood what he said earlier," he said, pointing to Spider-Man, "then I shouldn't go with you."

"If this does work, you, this version of you, will never have existed." Jonn said to Batman.

"Nothing would make me happier." he said in a grim tone.

"Then let's go." Captain America said as he stared down at the black hole, before jumping in to it.

Sif followed the super soldier, followed one-by-one by the Avengers, then the members of the Justice League and the Green Lantern Corps, then Jimmy Olsen.

Lois Lane and Black Widow were the last ones, standing with Batman who just looked at them.

Lois walked over to the dark armored resistance leader, leaning up to kiss him on the cheek.

"Good-bye, Bruce." she whispered to him before rushing over and jumping into the portal.

Black Widow looked at Batman and gave him a wink with no smile, before following Lois.

Batman just looked down at the portal, and for the first time in his life, felt hope spring up in his heart.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Authors Notes:

Sorry this took so long. And sorry if it's a little raw. I had to make a lot of changes to it from what I originally wrote before I posted it.

Please, tell me what you thought of it, read and review, and enjoy.


	4. Battle for the Future

_**LEAGUE OF AVENGERS  
><strong>_by Gunman

Disclaimer: I do not own Avengers, Justice League, or their characters.

Summary: The X-Men meets The Amazons, and the heroes take on the Nazis and gain new allies because of the Green Lanterns.

Story idea from Crazyboi23.

Authors Notes: This is the chapter that I went a little overboard with. Hence why it took so long.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter 4  
><strong>Battle For The Future<strong>

(Island Nation of Wakanda, DCAU)

Storm frowned as she took in the sight below her.

Wakanda, once a landlocked sovereign nation located in Northeastern equatorial Africa, surrounded by the nations of Narobia, Uganda, Kenya, Somalia, and Ethiopia, and seemingly smaller than the nation of Uganda, had now been decreased in stature.

While Wakanda had been approximately 83,000 square miles in size, the landmass that was currently floating around in the middle of the ocean, was less than a third of what it had been. With the royal palace being the center of this new island, Storm figured that the floating landmass was about 20,000 square miles.

The strange device that had suddenly disengaged them from Africa had unceremoniously dropped them into the middle of the ocean, which Storm had no way of knowing which ocean, as the only other landmass in sight was now their new neighbor.

From what she could see the other island held multiple buildings, of a more ancient Greek design, as well as statues of the Olympic pantheon.

The gap between the two islands, separated by sea water, was only about three feet in distance.

Storm was flying around along with Archangel, trying to get some degree of their bearings and what had just happened to them.

They had little way of knowing that they had been, in fact, transported to another universe.

"Where are we, Storm? I don't recognize the island that is next door to Wakanda. And how is Wakanda now an island?" Archangel asked.

"I do not know, Warren. However, I have my suspicions." Storm said, seeing a group of people assembling at the border of the new island and Wakanda.

"Looks like we have company." Warren said.

Storm and Archangel flew down to the shore. On the Wakanda side stood Black Panther, a small contingent of his advisors, his sister, and two of his bodyguards, Okoye and Nakia. On the shore of the other island, a group of women dressed in Greek-styled armor, and led by a blond-haired woman in an elegant white dress and a gold crown on her head, was approaching them.

Storm landed next to her husband, while Wolverine and his team stood on Storm's side with the Wakandian group on the Panther's side.

The blond-haired woman was looking at them with curiosity, noticing the dark-skinned, white-haired woman who was flying on the winds.

"Who are you?" the blond woman asked/demanded.

"I am T'Challa, king of Wakanda. This is my queen, Storm." he said, indicating the white-haired woman who had landed next to him. "My advisors and my sister, Shuri. And our allies, The X-Men." he introduced the others.

"And you are?" Storm asked the blond woman.

"I am Hippolyta, Queen of the Amazons of Themyscira." the woman said.

The X-Men and the Wakandian people looked slightly confused.

"You doubt my word?" Hippolyta asked, seeing skepticism on their faces.

"Until today we didn't even know you existed." Storm said. "In our world you and your amazons were wiped out. Centuries ago. But, if our nation has suddenly been transported out of the middle of Africa..."

Hippolyta looked at her amazons and advisors, seeing that they were just as confused as herself. She then noticed that a couple of her warriors were standing next to a strange object that had landed on their island.

"I suppose that that object belongs to you?" Hippolyta asked.

"Unfortunately, I am afraid it does." T'Challa replied. "It was heading towards my palace when we were suddenly teleported here." he explained.

One of the amazons was staring at the strange missile that was half-buried in the sand, before kicking at it with her sandal.

"Don't do that!" Bishop shouted to the woman.

"It could still explode!" Domino shouted.

"Oh, my, god! Piotr!" Psylocke gasped.

The group of mutant heroes looked at the purple-haired psychic ninja.

"What?" Warpath asked.

"Piotr! He's inside that missile! I can sense him!" Psylocke shouted.

The door to the missile suddenly opened up and the amazon who had kicked it gasped.

"There Is A Man Inside This... Thing!" she shouted.

"What?" Hippolyta asked.

"Who is it?" Storm asked, having not heard Elizabeth state who had been inside the missile.

The amazons pulled the man, unceremoniously, out of the missile.

"Piotr!" Storm gasped as the other members of X-Force seemed to look worried as well.

Piotr Nikolaievitch Rasputin, code-named Colossus, dressed in a ragged version of his Phoenix Five costume, was unconscious. He had several injuries on his body, but he was breathing. Steadily.

"He is your friend?" Hippolyta asked.

"Yes." Storm said.

"This is not good." the amazon queen said.

"Why?" the mutant queen asked.

"Men are forbidden to set foot upon Themyscira. Upon pain of death."

"Pain of Death?" T'Challa asked.

"He is one of our own, and his being on your island is not his choice. Therefore he cannot be held accountable." Storm said.

"Whatever his circumstances, he is a man and therefore he must die." the amazon queen insisted.

"I beg of you, your highness, do not do this." Storm said, trying to be diplomatic. "Piotr is our friend and comrade. He has proven his valor time and again. There will be retribution if he is harmed."

"That almost sounds like a threat." Egeria, Captain of the Amazon Guard, said.

"It is a promise. He is one of us, and we want him back." Storm said.

"And you are prepared to go to war over one man?" Penelope, the high priestess and Oracle of Themyscira said.

"Some men are worth fighting for. Especially those who value life and peace." Storm said.

Hippolyta looked at the large man his amazons were hauling over to them.

His physical appearance seemed to remind her of Hercules, the man who had betrayed and enslaved herself and many of the amazons of her kingdom.

"I wish I could be so certain of your sincerity, and of this man you appear to care for." Hippolyta said.

"And what would satisfy you?" T'Challa asked.

"Perhaps a test of your mettle." Philippus, Hippolyta's personal bodyguard said. "Your best warrior against ours."

"A fight to the death?" Storm asked.

"Yes." Hippolyta said.

"Very well." Storm agreed.

The amazon bodyguard looked at Hippolyta. The queen could only nod.

"Artemis!" Philippus shouted.

From the group of amazons, a fierce-looking woman with long red hair, dressed in a white and green 'swimsuit' with skull-patterned armor plating on her arms, legs, knees, and shoulders emerged, carrying a spear in one hand and a sword in another.

T'Challa was about to call one of his warriors to bear, when Storm stopped him.

"Piotr is an X-Man, my husband. Allow one of my friends to handle it." she said.

"You doubt the skill of my warriors?" T'Challa asked.

"No. But I would prefer to have an edge in order to win." Storm said with a smile. "If the legend of these amazons are even somewhat true, then we will need a warrior who can match them."

"Logan?" he asked.

"Logan." she replied.

The cigar-chomping mutant agreed and stepped forward, and onto the Themyscira side of the two islands.

"You're shorter than the others." Artemis stated as she looked Wolverine up and down. "Are you their best?"

"Honey, I'm the best there is at what I do." Logan said. "And what I do best, ain't very nice."

"We shall see. No weapon?" she asked, holding up her sword and spear.

Wolverine smirked as he held out his arms, then clenched his fists.

SNIKT! SNIKT!

Artemis's eyes twitched for a second. She hadn't expected this.

"That trick will not save you." Artemis declared as she stuck her spear into the ground before charging at the mutant brawler.

Wolverine grinned as she lunged at him, slashing at him with practiced moves. His claws reacted, slashing at her with experience. His claws slammed into her sword, their metals proving to be almost equal in quality. Though Logan's claws were unbreakable adamantium, Artemis's sword had been forged using mystical properties.

The pair slashed, punched, kicked and struck at each other for what seemed like hours, drawing blood was very difficult for the pair, but they did it. It went on like this, until the amazon's strength forced the mutant brawler back. She brought her sword up and struck downwards upon Wolverine, the mutant hero crossing his claws and catching the blade between both of his claws. He grunted under her physical strength, eventually being brought down to one-knee.

He grunted as he dropped down to his back, kicking out his legs and knocking Artemis off her feet.

The redhead growled as the mutant hero lunged at her, looking to impale her with his claws. She tried to slash at him with her sword, only for Wolverine to knock it out of her hands. She quickly grabbed his wrists and tossed him away, onto his back. She sprang to her feet and grabbed her spear before turning around and hurling it at Wolverine with all her might.

The spear slammed into his chest, the tip of the blade emerging out his back. Wolverine fell to his knees while his claws retracted into his hands.

The amazon smirked victoriously at the mutants and Wakandian people as she turned and walked back to the group of amazons who were waiting.

However, their expressions turned to shock and slight fear as they stared behind her.

Confused, the amazon turned around and gasped when she saw Wolverine stand up, spear still in his chest, as he slowly pulled it out from where his heart should have been.

"You want this back, or can I keep it?" he asked as he examined the spear. "Fine craftsmanship."

"What? How did..." Artemis gasped.

"Healing factor, babe. I've had worse than this." he said as he held the spear tightly in his grip. "Haven't had anything go through me in a long time, so congrats on that."

"Enough! This contest, I fear, will see no true winner." Hippolyta said, standing at the edge of her island.

The king and queen of Wakanda approached the Queen of the Amazons, also standing at the edge of their island.

"There is much we need to discuss." Storm said.

"Yes. I believe so." Hippolyta said. "In the mean time, you can have your... man, back." she said as she gestured for her amazons to bring Piotr over to them.

"And I would like my spear back." Artemis growled at Wolverine.

"Yeah, I'm sure." the mutant brawler said as he tossed it to her.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(Normandy, France, June 6th, 1944. D-Day)

The portal opened up and dropped the 22 human-shaped figures into the middle of what looked like a large hotel.

Everyone was disoriented and sore from their time-traveling into the past.

Sif and Captain America were lying next to each other, their fingers intertwined, almost like they were holding hands.

Superman and Maxima were in a very compromising position, the man of steel spooned up behind the warrior queen, his arms unconsciously wrapped around her waist.

Lois and Jimmy were on their backs next to each other, no physical contact between them.

Hulk was lying on his back with Soranik lying across his massive stomach.

Spider-Man, Batgirl and Supergirl were in another tangled mess of limbs. Not that the Argosian female was complaining when she woke up. Batgirl's face was buried in her cleavage, and Spider-Man's arms were once again wrapped around their bodies with the arachnid hero on the bottom of them.

War Machine and Vixen were behind Hulk and Soranik, the African-American supermodel lying on her back atop an uncomfortable armored bed that was War Machine.

Thor and Wonder Woman were also lying in a compromising position, the amazon princess lying atop the son of Odin like she was his blanket.

John Stewart, Arisia and Laira were a mass of limbs next to Thor and Wonder Woman. John lying face-down on the pavement with Arisia and Laira lying atop him.

Black Widow was glaring at the half-conscious Flash, whose hand had once again found its way to her rear end.

Hawkgirl was lying next to Jonn Jonzz, the pair face-down on the floor of the hotel, even as the avian heroine gripped her mace tightly.

"Oohhh... where are we now, Mr Peabody?" Flash groaned.

"You tell me, Sherman." Spider-Man groaned in response.

"What happened?" Lois asked. "I feel terrible." she whispered.

"Is everyone alright?" Captain America asked.

"I'm perfectly fine." Maxima smiled as she looked up at Superman, who quickly recoiled from his embracing the sexy warrior queen.

"Sorry!" Superman apologized to the redhead.

"I'm not." she smirked.

"Did it work?" Vixen asked.

"Where are we?" Batgirl asked, shaking her head slightly.

"You mean, _when_ are we?" Spider-Man asked as the blond and the redhead got off of him.

Flash rushed up towards a large hole that looked out over the city they were in.

"Great Jumping Hera!" he gasped, unconsciously using one of Diana's favored expressions.

The rest of the Justice League, the Avengers, and their allies all rushed over to where the scarlet speedster stood. They stood almost shoulder-to-shoulder, the taller heroes looking over the shorter ones, the Green Lantern ladies and Supergirl hovering over the others. They looked out across the city, seeing hundreds of soldiers fighting and shooting against each other. Allied soldiers fighting against Axis soldiers amidst a ruined city with every building around them destroyed, damaged, or otherwise decimated.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are now history." Spider-Man said.

John Stewart just shook his head. _He must be the Flash of their world._ He thought.

"It's just like those old documentaries." Flash said as he stared out at the fighting.

"Not quite." Hawkgirl stated, turning her gaze to the center of the city.

The group followed her gaze, and saw a truly strange sight. A gigantic machine, in the shape of a large, reddish wheel rumbled and crashed through several stone walls, revealing itself to the world. It had metal spikes along the inside of the wheel, two large gun turrets on both sides of the wheel, manned by at least three or four soldiers beneath thick protective glass domes. The cannons looked to be at least 70 millimeters in size, like the kind you would mount on a battleship. It was at least three stories tall and appeared to be very well armored as it rolled through the streets and buildings with ease.

"Well, now we know how the Axis won the war." John Stewart said.

"What is that?" Laira asked.

"Some kind of... War Wheel?" Arisia stated/replied.

"Whatever it is, we have to stop it." Superman said.

"Not yet." Maxima said.

"What?" the man of steel asked.

"You, you, you, and you, come with me." Maxima said, pointing to Supergirl, Lois, Jimmy and Batgirl.

"What? Why?" Supergirl asked.

"It is important. The rest of you can go ahead. I only need a minute." Maxima stated to the group.

Captain America looked out amongst the decimated and destroyed battle field that was once a city. The Allied soldiers were getting blasted by the War Wheel's cannons.

"Here I go again." he muttered under his breath as he raised his shield. "Avengers Assemble!" he shouted as he rushed forward into the fray.

The Avengers followed him straightaway.

"Really like that battle-cry." Flash grinned.

The Justice League and their allies rushed forward following the star-spangled avenger.

"So, what's so important that we have to stay back?" Supergirl asked as she saw the others head into battle.

"You all need a make-over." Maxima said to the group.

"A what?" Jimmy gasped.

"Do we have time for this?" Batgirl asked.

"It will only take a minute. Here, let me show you." Maxima said to the quartet.

Maxima places her hands on Supergirl's shoulders, her body starting to glow with a white/yellow light.

Her outfit suddenly changed. Gone was her white t-shirt and blue mini-skirt. In its place was a long-sleeved blue shirt with a red and yellow 'S' shield on the chest, a bright red skirt with a yellow belt, her boots now more streamlined and stylish.

"Whoa! I look more like a 'Supergirl' now." she gasped as she looked at the outfit, the color and style matching Superman's better than her old outfit.

Jimmy whistled as Lois glared at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Your turn." Maxima said, turning to Batgirl.

She touched the shoulders of the Dark Angel of Gotham and used her powers to transform her suit. When the glow stopped, Batgirl's suit looked only slightly different. Her formerly dark blue suit was now a dark gray with a black cape and cowl, gloves, boots, a different bat-symbol on her chest, yellow belt around her waist, the inside of her cape now a pale yellow.

"Neat!" Batgirl gasped, seeing and feeling that the material was far stronger than her old costume had been. Bulletproof if nothing else. "Feels stronger and lighter than Kevlar."

"It is." Maxima said.

"How are you doing this?" Lois asked as the Warrior Queen approached her.

"The royal bloodline of my people possess the ability to transmute inorganic materials at the molecular level. I find it quite useful in changing my attire at a whim, but it can also be used to create weapons. Swords are my preference." she said as she touched Lois's shoulders, transforming her Resistance fighter outfit into something more streamlined and functional. It was mostly dark blue in color with a black backpack, gloves and boots. "More convenient than anything else."

When the glowing stopped, Lois's outfit looked much like Batgirl's costume, but with a backpack that seemed different than the one she had before.

"I hope you do not mind. I altered your flight pack as well." Maxima said as Lois pressed the button on her belt, causing a pair of large black wings to shoot out along her arms until they were extended at least four feet out beyond each hand.

A blue visor suddenly flipped up from the pack and over her eyes, giving her a reddish targeting symbol over her left eye. She then noticed that the gun she had been carrying was now mounted on her shoulder, swiveling around in whatever direction she looked.

"This thing didn't come with wings before, did it?" Lois asked.

"It did not. I... added them." Maxima exclaimed. "And now for you." she said as she approached Jimmy.

"Uh, this isn't going to hurt, is it?" the redhead asked, nervous.

The other three women just gave him a sour look as Maxima altered his Resistance Fighter suit to something matching Lois's suit.

It was dark blue in color, streamlined with black boots, gloves and a backpack. His gun, however, was in his hands unlike Lois's.

He pressed the button on his belt, a soft hum emanating from the pack and projecting a golden-colored force field around his body.

"Whoa! Cool!" Jimmy gasped.

Maxima then pulled her sword from its sheath.

There were dings, dents and a chip or two in the weapon, until a glow from Maxima's hands caused the blade to change and reform. It looked smooth, polished and like it had never seen a day of combat. Ever.

"Cool. Re-forging without a forge." Jimmy said.

"Like I said: more convenient." Maxima said as she waved the group on. "Now come! Our allies are waiting for us!"

Supergirl took off into the air as the others ran along the ground following Maxima.

Lois paused as she looked at her suit, then noticed that both grip-handles that were attached to her wings also had two small buttons on both grips. There were two buttons in the grips of both hands. She pressed the button in her left hand and the gun from her backpack sprang to life, the targeting scanner letting her see where it would shoot. She pressed the button down and weapon fired, blowing holes in one of the building's columns.

"Ah! Okay! Good to know what that does." she said as soon as she depressed the trigger, causing the gun to stop firing, and looked at the button in her right hand. She pressed it, causing the engine on her back to roar to life. "WHOOOAAAAAA!" she screamed as she was unceremoniously rocketed into the air.

Fortunately she was heading directly to a large hole in the roof, so she didn't slam into anything as she exited the building.

High above the city itself, Lois was able to regain control. She stretched out her wings as her thumb depressed the button and cut off the engine in her pack. The wings caught her and she found herself gliding through the air. Turning back and forth she was able to control her gliding, then looked at the button in her right hand and pressed it again. The rocket engine roared to life, propelling the woman faster and faster through the skies.

While she would have normally enjoyed the sensation of freely flying through the air, understanding how Superman could enjoy all this, she was brought back to reality as the sounds of explosions caught her attention.

Below she saw Superman and the others valiantly fighting it out against the Nazi forces, as more War Wheels were beginning to arrive.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Superman was pushing against the massive spiked wheel of the Axis war machine. The monstrous vehicle was continuing to roll through the city streets, though at a slower pace than before.

Maxima looked to see Kal-El straining against the War Wheel and fearing that he would be crushed by it, rushed to his side quickly. Her sword was gripped tightly in both hands, as she leapt at the large rolling tank, slashing at its armor plating with all of her strength and the skill of her heritage.

"The armor is too thick! I cannot stop this machine in this way. But perhaps... from inside!" she grinned as she energized her blade with her own energies, and slashed at the War Wheel again, cutting open a sizeable hole for her to climb inside.

The warrior queen quickly leapt around inside the rolling machine, jumping from cog and gears until she saw what she was looking for. A central box just underneath the main underbelly of the machine that could be reached by a human being. She ripped open the panel and reached inside, pulling out several circuits and wires. She had no real idea what they did, but she knew it was important to the vehicle's operations.

This was proven right when the machine sputtered and sparked, then ground to a halt.

Maxima climbed back out of the hole where Superman was waiting for her. He offered her a hand and helped her out of the machine.

"Good work, Maxima." he said to her.

"You're welcome." she smiled back at him.

"Now, let's finish this." he said as he flew up to the cannon.

Maxima saw Green Lantern John Stewart fly over to them and use an energy blast to blow out the right side of the War Wheel's cannons, even as Superman flew up and bent the other cannon into a crude C-shape. He then punched the upper top of the War Wheel, getting it to tip. Maxima joined him and struck at the lower base of the machine, the pair's strength knocking it down onto its side.

The Allied Soldiers cheered as they saw this.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Captain America and Sif were to the South sector of the city.

A group of American soldiers were pinned down by gunfire, and the Nazis were prepared to lob grenades at them.

The 7 American soldiers were backed up against the high wall, about 10 feet tall, and surrounded by a smaller wall, less than three feet high. It was enclosed, giving them cover, but also making for a good basket to catch incoming bombs and such.

The Nazis hurled their grenades at the Allied soldiers.

"Incoming!" the Sergeant shouted to his men, who all took cover.

Suddenly, a man dressed in a patriotic blue outfit with red and white on his suit, carrying a red and white circular shield on his arm, sprang over the taller wall, landing in front of the soldiers on the edge of the smaller wall, and lashed out his shield arm, striking three metallic objects and sent them flying away from the American soldiers, right before they exploded.

The soldiers looked up and saw the blue-garbed man with the shield on his arm, a white star on his chest, a white 'A' on his forehead.

"You men alright?" the blue-garbed man asked.

"Yeah. What _are_ you?" the American Sergeant asked.

"I'm an American!" he said, right before he turned and jumped off the wall.

The soldiers looked on as the Captain rushed towards the Nazis who were firing at the star-spangled super soldier. He deflected their bullets off of his shield, charging until he was right upon them. He jumped into the middle of the Nazis' nest, the sound of blows landing and the sight of Nazis flying out of the nest seen by all.

Captain America stood up from behind the small wall, nearly a dozen Nazis lying around him, all unconscious.

While the soldiers cheered the star-spangled avenger, the Sergeant looked perplexed.

"Who the heck is that guy?" he asked.

"He is Captain America. Warrior, leader, and hero." a voice behind him said.

The Sergeant turned around and flinched, seeing a gorgeous raven-haired woman in red and silver armor, a long red cape flowing behind her, a silver headdress on her head, broadsword in hand, her upper thighs exposed and her smirk on her face.

"Wha... who are you?" he asked.

"I am the Lady Sif, of Asgard." she introduced herself.

"Never heard of that country." he replied.

"It is no country of Midgard."

"Midgard?" he asked.

Just then, a Nazi tank, a Panzer III, rolled around the corner, its machine gun pointed at the soldiers.

"Look Out!" the Sergeant shouted, pointing behind her.

Sif turned towards the panzer and gripped her sword tightly, before raising it up and hurling it at the German tank.

The Sergeant gasped as he saw the sword fly towards the tank and cleaved the 37 millimeter cannon right down the middle.

Sif rushed towards the tank, her hand outstretched as the sword suddenly flew back into the woman's hand as she continued to run towards it. She dodged to the side and slashed at the metal treads, severing them instantly. She raced around the tank and slashed at the other metal tread as if it were nothing but butter. She gripped her sword with both hands and began hacking away at the tank, slicing through the armor in a matter of seconds.

She pulled open the tanks armor with her bare hands, reaching inside and pulling out three German men, tossing them away like rag dolls, and knocking them out upon their landing.

The Sergeant just stared at what the woman had done. He didn't even notice that the sword she was carrying didn't have a single dent or chip in its blade.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Thor and Wonder Woman were to the North of the city.

A trio of soldiers had been pinned by a large wall, the large slab covering them like a blanket, with only a small demolished wall propping the slab up enough to give them room to breath.

"It's too heavy! We can't even move!" one of the soldiers grunted.

"Relax, Max! We'll get out of here!" a second soldier huffed, straining to breathe.

"Oh, God! Please help us." the third soldier whimpered.

Suddenly, the slab started to move. The soldiers were released from their confinement and looked up to see their savior. They froze when they saw who it was who was lifting the huge stone block off of them. A stunningly beautiful raven-haired woman in a patriotic swimsuit, red boots, gold tiara with a red star, a pair of silver bracelets on her wrists, and a gold rope on her hip. She was taller than they were, athletic and shapely, and hefted the stone slab over her head like it was nothing.

She tossed it away as she turned to address them.

"Are you alright?" she asked them.

"Uh... yeah." the first soldier said, staring at the woman.

"Thanks for the save." the second soldier said.

"We're not out of this yet." the woman said as a second large, red War Wheel broke through a building and aimed its gun at them.

"MILADY!" a booming voice shouted as a muscular man with short blond hair, dressed up like a modern-day Viking, complete with red cape, dark gray and silver armor and boots, a winged helmet on his head, and a large rectangular hammer in his right hand landed right next to her. "LOOK OUT!" he shouted, pushing her lightly to the side as he turned to face the Axis weapon.

The War Wheel's cannon fired, striking Thor in the chest and knocking him back into the building behind him.

"THOR!" Diana shouted in panic.

"Thor?" one of the soldiers gasped as they heard the name. "Did she say his name was 'Thor'?"

"Yeah." another said.

Seeing that he had dropped his hammer, Diana quickly scooped it up. She turned towards the large War Wheel as it fired off another round. Gripping the Asgardian battle hammer with both hands, Diana swung at the incoming projectile. The explosion knocked her back, sending the amazon tumbling back several feet even as she found her footing. She brushed off the dust from her face as she stared down the War Wheel again.

"I will have vengeance for Thor's life!" she declared.

"And I appreciate the gesture, milady." a voice behind her said.

The amazon and the soldiers looked on and gasped as the blond-haired Asgardian walked out of the hole he had been shot in to. His chest plating looked slightly crushed in and shattered and with powder burns upon it. Otherwise, he looked unharmed.

"However, the son of Odin is not yet ready to enter Valhalla this day." he said as he stood next to Diana.

He then noticed that his hammer, Mjolnir, was clutched in Diana's hands. He looked at her with a pleased expression on his face. A look that made Diana self-consciously blush.

"Thou art truly a warrior maiden, worthy of thy heritage." he said to her.

"What?" she asked, clearly confused.

The War Wheel crew loaded another round into its cannon and took aim at the pair.

Thor quickly snatched the hammer from Diana's hand, jumping forward to twirl it in circles by its strap, faster and faster it spun, until it built up a powerful energized charge. With a forceful effort, Thor hurled the mighty hammer directly at the War Wheels right cannon.

The hammer and the cannon shell impacted against each other at the end of the cannon barrel, the power of Mjolnir proving to be the most powerful of the two, as the hammer continued through the barrel, shredding it. Thor readjusted his arm as Mjolnir flew out the back of the cannon, turned around and flew back towards its master, striking the second cannon from behind and erupting out the front of the vehicle before returning to Thor's hand. The two impacts caused a fierce eruption within the War Wheel itself, destroying it and causing the massive machine to explode and die before the eyes of the soldiers.

"An impressive weapon." Diana stated.

"Aye. And only a handful have ever wielded it. You, Lady Diana, are one of those few." Thor stated.

Diana felt honored, though she wasn't sure why that was exactly.

Off to the side, one of the soldiers, who happened to have a camera, had been taking pictures of the whole affair. Though he was sure no one would ever believe him.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The three female Green Lanterns were to the West, using their rings to protect a group of Allied soldiers from the third War Wheels onslaught. They were helping to evacuate a group of soldiers away from the cannon fire.

"So this is what Earth weapons are like, huh?" Laira asked as the bullets and cannon shells impacted her ring's force field.

"Earth weapons, at least 60 years behind what they should be." Arisia said as she fired a bolt of energy from her ring and blasted a tank, knocking it onto its back.

"If someone from the future managed to come back in time and set up future weapons here in this time, then this isn't something that they had even in the present that we came from." Soranik said as she hovered over The Hulk.

"It isn't." The Hulk growled as he picked up a large slab of what was once the foundation of a building and hurled it at the War Wheel, smashing into the right-side tank drivers section.

The left-side tank driver took aim with his cannon and fired.

"MOVE!" Hulk shouted as he pushed the red-skinned Green Lantern away, right as the large cannon shell slammed into his chest. "ARRRAGGHH!" he groaned in pain as he was blasted off his feet. But was knocked back only a couple of feet.

"HULK!" Soranik shouted as she raced over to see if he was alright.

Laira and Arisia suddenly gasped in shock. Not from what had happened to the Hulk, but from seeing him rising to his feet and glaring at the War Wheel that had shot him. Soranik gasped when she saw the large wound in his chest heal up, leaving only powder burns on his emerald skin.

"RRRARAAAAAHAHHAHHHHHHH!" Hulk shouted with anger and force, before leaping at the War Wheel.

The three Green Lanterns had to avert their eyes at seeing the full carnage of the gamma goliath unleashed upon the Axis forces.

On the ground, the soldiers the trio had been protecting were also shivering in their boots.

Within less than a minute, the three-story War Wheel had been torn apart, ripped and rent and smashed with a fury no one had every imagined. The cannons were bent and crushed, the spikes on the wheel had been pounded flat, and all the circuits and gears that had been inside the large armored vehicle were now lying in pieces outside the machine itself.

No one even wanted to know what had happened to the drivers.

While the Green Lanterns were in awe of the Hulk's strength, the soldiers were scared for their lives. Until they heard something that made them breathe a sigh of relief.

"HULK SMASH NAZIS!" the gamma-powered brute shouted as he leapt over towards another War Wheel.

The Green Lanterns flew after him.

"Man! I don't know who or what that thing was... but I'm glad he's on our side." one of the soldiers said.

"Not sure he's on our side, Kowalski." another soldier said. "But better the Nazis than us."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Spider-Man gasped when he saw that a nearby hotel, that had several American soldiers both inside the building shooting out windows and on the roof itself, had its foundations blown out from under it. Realizing what was going to happen, the webslinger raced over to the building as it started to tilt and topple towards him.

"EVERYONE! GET OUT NOW!" Spider-Man shouted as he leapt forward and planted his feet, grabbing the brick and stone building by the support struts and pushing up on them.

All at once, the three story building stopped leaning forward.

The soldiers inside gasped, even as their commanding officer gave the order to retreat.

"Spider-Man!" Supergirl shouted as she and Batgirl raced over to help him.

"Here, let Supergirl take the weight!" Batgirl shouted.

"No! Get The Soldiers Out!" Spider-Man shouted with a groan.

"But Supergirl could..." the redheaded heroine argued.

"She can fly... and get them out faster. I've got this!" he said, straining.

"But if you just..." she continued to argue.

"Stop! Arguing! GO!" he shouted at them.

Supergirl didn't waste time arguing and quickly flew up and got as many of the soldiers out as she could. Batgirl used her grappling hook to snag the upper floors and had the soldiers still inside slide down it using their rifles as ziplines.

Within seconds the building was cleared of soldiers, all of whom were shocked at Spider-Man holding up the entire building on his own.

"That's impossible!" one of the soldiers gasped.

One of the soldiers pulled out a camera and snapped a picture of it.

"He's amazing." Batgirl muttered to herself.

Suddenly, a pair of loud explosions caught everyone's attention. Batgirl and the dozen soldiers they had saved looked around and caught sight of a pair of large War Wheels heading towards them.

"Everyone get clear!" Batgirl shouted as a round from one of the War Wheels blasted the hotel.

The explosion caught everyone off guard as Supergirl suddenly rushed towards the collapsing hotel and the guy who was holding it up.

"SUPERGIRL!" Batgirl shouted as the building collapsed upon both of them.

Just then, a bolt of lightning split the skies and slammed into one of the War Wheels, causing it to explode from the inside out.

Thor and Wonder Woman suddenly flew down towards the soldiers and led them away.

Batgirl then saw two of the Green Lanterns, Arisia and Laira flying towards them, and using their rings to protect the soldiers and stop the War Wheels from shooting them.

"We gotta go!" one of the soldiers shouted.

"But what about..." Batgirl asked, turning back to the hotel, only to see the rubble shift and Supergirl emerging from the debris with a red and blue garbed figure in her arms. His costume was a little torn in some places, but other than that he was alive. He shook his head and coughed a little as proof.

"Thanks." Spider-Man coughed. "I owe you one."

"Dinner and a movie." Supergirl said with a smirk.

Spider-Man just looked at the blond heroine.

"Persistent, aren't you?" he asked.

"I like to think so." she smiled.

"GUYS!" Batgirl shouted causing Supergirl to fly over to where the dark angel was, the webslinger still in her grip.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

A group of soldiers were pinned down by machine gun and bazooka fire. There were three positions scattered around the ground and the buildings surrounding them. Two were in elevated positions in buildings on both sides of the street, while the third was on the ground in the building to the right.

"We're pinned down, Sarge! We can't get out!" one of the soldiers shouted.

"We need back-up!" the Sarge shouted.

Suddenly, a large rock was hurled through the air above their heads, and smashed into the building window to their right. The Nazis inside scattering.

The group of five soldiers looked up and gasped when they saw a shapely dark-skinned woman in a yellowish costume that was skintight hurl another large rock at the other nest of Nazi soldiers.

"Who the heck are you?" the Sarge asked.

"Name's Vixen! My partner and I are here to help." the woman said.

"Partner?" the Sarge asked.

The soldiers and the Nazis who were attacking them heard a loud roar, as a lone figure came into view. Decked out in a gray and black heavy-armored metal suit, with guns on his arms and shoulder, War Machine came flying down into view, and landed hard on the ground before them.

"Glad you could make it." Vixen said.

"Had to clear a nest out of the West Side. They had bazookas." War Machine said as he turned his scanners towards the three Nazi nests. "I've got their positions."

War Machine angled his weapons, the guns on his arms aimed at the Nazi nests.

His left arm aimed at the nest in the building to the left, his right arm aimed at the nest that was on the ground to his right, while his gatling gun was aimed at the building window to his right.

Simultaneously the guns opened fire, shredding the buildings and the nests, either killing or causing the Nazis to scatter in panic.

Within seconds, it was over. The street was clear and the Nazis were gone.

"Whoa." one of the soldiers gasped.

"Are we clear?" Vixen asked.

"Yes. But we should get going. We need to clear the beach so that the other troops can advance." War Machine said.

"After you, flyboy." she smirked.

War Machine took off, which Vixen called upon her hawk-power to give her flight. She leapt into the air after him.

The soldiers looked confused, wondering where the pair had come from, but grateful for them being there to help them.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

John Stewart was protecting a group of soldiers from the cannons of the War Wheels while Hawkgirl was trying to evac as many soldiers as she could.

Jonn Jonzz was lifting up a truckload of soldiers that were about to fall off a damaged bridge.

Black Widow and Flash were helping injured soldiers away from the path of the War Wheel, which John Stewart was successfully keeping back.

"Get those soldiers out of here! I'll cover you!" John shouted as the War Wheel fired at his shield.

Hawkgirl easily grabbed a pair of injured soldiers and took off.

Flash had two more soldiers in his arms as he sped off away from the bridge.

Black Widow helped get another soldier into the truck as Jonn lifted it off the ground and flew into the air. The Russian super spy fired a small cable from her right wrist and caught the underside of the truck, lifting her off the ground.

The group left John to deal with the War Wheel even as his shield was beginning to break.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Across the way, Green Lantern Arisia suddenly felt that something was wrong. Looking down at her ring she gasped as she saw it was beeping rapidly. The pattern, like old Morse-code, was sending her a message.

"Girls! John's In Trouble!" Arisia said.

"But what about The Hulk?" Soranik asked.

"He can handle himself. Let's go!" Laira said.

Arisia and Laira took off as Soranik looked back at the green-goliath.

"Hulk! John's in trouble! We'll be back!" Soranik shouted.

"Right." Hulk said, waving her off as he advanced towards the next Nazi tank. The tank opened fire, to no avail.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Looking down Lois saw Jimmy Olsen using his force field to protect a pair of soldiers from enemy fire. There were three Nazi soldiers firing at them with machine guns, and one of the soldiers had a bazooka. So far they were unable to get past Jimmy's shield, but that didn't mean he would be able to protect the soldiers that were behind him for much longer.

"Time for me to get into this fight too." Lois said as she triggered her gun to activate.

Flying down near to Jimmy, Lois opened fire on the Nazis that were repeatedly attacking her photographer. However, since Lois was not one to take a life, any life, no matter the situation, she was able to wound several of them and drive them off.

"Ms Lane!" Jimmy gasped as the woman flew down next to him, as his force field dropped.

"Thank you, miss." one of the soldiers said.

"Who are you guys?" the other soldier asked.

Jimmy looked at the soldiers, and realized he hadn't told them his name.

"I'm..." he started to say, only for Lois to preempt him.

"His name is Shield." Lois said to the soldier. "And I'm Blackbird." She said, introducing herself.

Jimmy looked at Lois in confusion, who only put a finger to her lips, urging him to keep quiet.

To Lois, it was important to keep their real names and identities a secret. She didn't fully understand it, but she knew it had to be done. The way Batman and the others kept their secret identities. Even though Lois and Jimmy hadn't been born yet, it would be too complicated to explain why there had been two people in 1944 who looked like them and had the same names. For now, code-names were necessary.

Though, if they couldn't get back to their time... well, she'd worry about that if and when it did happen.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

John's ring had given out. His powers had vanished. His last act as a hero was to make sure that the lone survivor soldier he had found didn't get run over by a War Wheel. He had handed the soldier off to Hawkgirl, who already had two soldiers around her neck. He was impressed that she could carry so much weight.

Now, he was running and hiding from the Axis forces, relying only on his soldier training.

Fortunately, he was soon to be joined by other heroes whom he knew.

Laira, Arisia and Soranik flew over the destroyed city and eventually found him.

"There!" Laira shouted as she flew ahead of the trio.

"JOHN!" Arisia shouted.

"Arisia? Laira? Sora?" John gasped in relief.

"We thought you were in trouble. We came to help." Arisia said.

"My ring's out of juice." John said.

"Can we recharge it with ours?" Laira asked.

"I don't think we have enough power to split between the four of us." Soranik replied.

"What about trying to summon up one of our lanterns?" Arisia asked.

"It might not work. The Corps existed in this time, but we didn't. We don't have our own rings and lanterns yet." John stated with concern.

"So what do we do? Summon up someone else's lantern?" Soranik asked.

"Is there another option?" Arisia asked.

"Well... there might be." Soranik said.

"What?" the blond Green Lantern asked.

"If we use our rings, to create a tunnel directly to the central battery on Oa, we might be able to siphon enough power to recharge our rings." she said.

"But won't the Guardians detect that?" Laira asked.

"They might. Which means they might send someone here to investigate." Soranik said.

"We'd have some explaining to do." Arisia said.

"Maybe, but we'd also get some help here." John said.

"Fine. Let's do it." Laira said.

The three Green Lanterns formed a circle or sorts, aiming their rings at a central spot between them.

"Will this work?" John asked.

"We've never done it before." Laira said.

"It might work, or... it could open a singularity." Soranik said.

"A what?" Arisia asked.

"Look, our lanterns are usually kept in a pocket-dimension to protect them from being discovered or taken. But since we don't have lanterns of our own, and we might not have enough power to reach Oa, we could be opening up a pocket dimension to... who knows where. Or it could backfire on us and create a black hole of sorts, which could consume this city before it dissipates." she explained.

"These are really depressing options." Arisia said.

"I'm just being honest." Soranik replied.

"Who taught you this stuff?" John asked.

"Kilowog." Soranik answered.

"Oh." he replied, remembering that the large Bolovax drill instructor was also a genius in his own right.

The three Green Lantern's aimed their rings towards the center of their circle, and fired. Their energy beams collided and pierced the fabric of time and space, their focus was on reaching the central power battery on Oa to draw in enough power to recharge their rings.

However, in the midst of their attempt to connect to the battery, their rings suddenly lost power.

"What?" Arisia gasped.

"No!" Soranik shouted.

"What's wrong?" John asked.

"We misjudged the power level of our rings! We're out of juice!" Soranik said.

"But the hole to Oa is still open." Laira stated.

"Is it going to become a black hole?" John asked.

"I... don't think so. It looks like something else is happening." Soranik said.

The portal that they had opened was starting to warble and waver. It changed color rapidly, from black to gray, to purple, to blue, to green, to yellow, to orange, to red, and then back again.

Suddenly, the portal started to build with what looked like an explosive charge. Electricity around it starting to swirl and build up even as the hole seemed to expand for a few seconds.

"Look Out!" John shouted as he tried to pull the trio away from the singularity.

BOOM!

The portal blew, knocking the quartet off their feet, even as something incredible happened next.

Several seconds passed, then a minute. After the dust had cleared, John Stewart looked up, his eye sight coming back into focus at the sight before him.

"What? No. It can't be." John gasped at what he was seeing.

"How's it going son? Looks like you could use a hand here." The Streak said as he stepped forward to help the dark-skinned Green Lantern up.

Standing before John Stewart, was the red-suited, helmet wearing speedster called The Streak, leader of the Justice Guild of America. Behind him was the white-haired, green-costumed hero Green Guardsman. Tom Turbine, the shortest of the five, was behind him, still dressed in his yellow shirt, blue pants, with his energy-belt around his waist and a large blue T on his chest. Catman, dressed in his black suit with a yellow cat's head on his chest. The last of these heroes was Black Siren, blond-haired, athletic, wearing a domino mask over her eyes and dressed in fishnets over her legs and arms.

"It... it can't be. You... The Justice Guild?" John gasped, seeing the five heroes from the alternate universe surrounding him, the other Justice Guild members helping the female Lanterns to their feet.

"I'm glad to see you still remember us." The Streak said as he helped John up.

"But... how, I don't..." he gasped.

"We don't understand it either." Black Siren said.

"The last thing we remember is fading out of existence in Seaboard City after defeating Ray." Catman said.

"Then this strange hole opened up, a light to lead us away from the place we were in." Green Guardsman said.

"As if we were stuck inside a parallel-dimension ourselves." Tom Turbine said.

"That was us." Soranik said. "We tried to open a portal to our home planet of Oa, in order to recharge our rings, but... we didn't have enough energy to get there, so..."

"The singularity you created somehow opened up to where we were, and allowed us to emerge here in this world." Tom Turbine deduced.

"But you were all dead. An illusion created by Ray." John said.

"Perhaps we were. But... that doesn't seem to be the case now, son." Streak said.

"We all feel different. Even... better than before." Black Siren said.

"Something about that singularity we passed through, something about its unique energy signature, seems to have given us new life." Tom Turbine said.

"And who are those guys?" Laira asked.

The group looked over and saw five other people walk up to them. People that John didn't recognize but there was something about them that made him wonder.

There were three men and two women.

The first man was young and athletic, dressed in a red bodysuit with yellow boots and gloves, a yellow fire-symbol on his chest, short black hair and blue eyes.

The second man was tall and athletic, dressed all in black with a red cape and faded yellow boots.

The third man was the tallest and most muscular, dressed in a pair of black pants, a black sleeveless vest that was opened in the front, and a pair of gold bands on his wrists. His most distinguishing features were his pointed ears and the wings on his ankles.

The first woman was athletic and shapely, dressed in a yellow bodysuit with red gloves and boots, a red mask over her eyes, and long blond hair flowing behind her.

The second woman was also athletic, with long brown hair, dressed in a red bodysuit with white boots, a blue cape, belt and headband, and a patriotic shield on her chest.

"Who the heck are you guys?" John Stewart asked the new five.

"We're the Invaders." the man in the red bodysuit said. "I'm Toro, the human torch."

"I'm The Black Marvel." the man in the black suit and red cape said.

"Namor, the Submariner." the muscular man with the wings on his ankles introduced.

"Call me Spitfire." the blond woman in the gold bodysuit said in a British accent.

"And I'm Miss America." the brown-haired woman said with a smile.

The three groups looked at each other for several seconds, before The Streak spoke up.

"You folks wouldn't have happened to come from another dimension, would you?" Streak asked.

"Well, maybe." Toro said. "What's the date?"

"June 6, 1944." John said.

"What? But that's..." Miss America gasped, as did the other Invaders.

"D-Day. But that was more than a year ago!" Black Marvel said.

"Then how..." Namor started to ask.

"An alternate universe? That strange portal that the Nazis created using that generator-like device. They were trying to make contact with the Nazis of another universe. We shut it down but..." Black Marvel said.

"The singularity we accidentally created must have pulled them here as well." Soranik said. "Through the portal they had found."

John then looked at the Invaders as a thought struck him. A strange and unusual thought that he would never had normally thought of, but somehow did.

"You people wouldn't happen to know 'The Avengers'?" John asked the Invaders team.

"The who?" Black Marvel asked.

"What about 'Captain America'?" John tried again.

The group looked shocked at hearing the name.

"You know Cap? Where is he?" the name named Toro asked.

"Somewhere in this city, fighting the Axis forces alongside his team, The Avengers, and mine, The Justice League." John said.

"His _team?"_ Toro asked.

"Justice League?" Spitfire asked.

"The Avengers?" Namor wondered.

"He couldn't have gotten himself a new team if we've come back in time." Black Marvel wondered. "What happened?"

"We'll have to worry about that later. Can you take us to him?" Miss America asked.

"Sure." John said as he looked at the Justice Guild. "You guys coming?"

"Absolutely, son." The Streak said.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Authors Notes:

I wasn't sure how to go about this chapter, and a lot of things just seemed to crop up. They were such good ideas to me that I couldn't help but write them up. If nothing else, I think it's the longest chapter in this story so far. And yes, I've brought The Justice Guild back, and I've brought in The Invaders, but this version of Captain America's old team is from an alternate world. I'll get more into that later.

As always, read and review.


End file.
